Demigod and Spirit animals
by Maemae24
Summary: This is the first. Your favorite 7 demigods, Thaila, Rayna, (Here's are my Oc's), Mae, Jax, Emily, Izzy, and Char, all go to Artemis's secret world that only her hunters and the gods know about, to save it and her with the four fallen ( 4 of her "children"), there will be drama, weird 4th wall breaking, and a lot of Rollan and Leo bonding/ joke making. Rated T cause K is over rated
1. A/n

A/N, so yeah, I am the first to ever do a Spirit animal and The heroes of Olympus crossover ... YEAH! So basically this is after blood of Olympus, and the very beginning of the spirit animal/ during the Wild Born and through the last book, I might make a second fan fiction to this for Spirit animals Fall of The Beasts, and Trails of Apollo has never happened. I may change want happens in the books for my version. I don't own any of Rick Roidans, and the authors of Spirit animals characters, I only one like 5 characters. I hope you enjoy this! (I shall post in my free time, I'm really busy ) ;)


	2. New chapter 1: the New quest

**This is me in the later future, so for clarifaction, I am rewriting many of the terrible chapters, for reasons of I can do better than before. Also I will not be breaking the fourth wall anymore. Now lets go into the new chapter 1. Just for clarifaction Percy, Annabeth, Isabel, Char, Mae, Emily and Jax are 18, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank are 17, Thalia is forever 15 and Hazel is 14. **

* * *

**Mae's Provision**

It was the free peroid of the day. so Mae decided to go and practice shooting her bow. Even though Mae could call herself a master at the bow and arrow, she can't fully say that. Her mom was a daughter of Apollo which kinda helped a little bit on her shot style, but she was blessed for enternity by Artemis after she saved one of her deers from a deer trap many years back. Mae could even say she was a good teacher too, but that was revoked after she tried to teach Percy how to shot a bow properly, who accidentally shot her mom in the arm. Mae's mom was strict on Mae's training, but that's only because of her being the daughter of Posiedon, legacy of Apollo, great great legacy of Athena, and great great great legacy of Aphrodite, or was it the other way around, was she a great great legacy of Aphrodite and great great great legacy of Athena, she never knew as her great grandmother never told her.

When Mae got to the Archery field, she looked for a free spot to shot her arrows, and found one in between Will Solace and another child of Apollo, who was a girl. Mae got her bow out from her magical bracelet, which came with her quiver. She pulled a arrow out of her quiver and shot at the targets in front of her, which was a bullseye. She kept on shooting at the target until her first arrow was split in half.

Mae decided to take a break from practicing shooting her bow, and wanted to just relax, which was easy when the gods ignore you, and when you're in a speical camp for demigods. She went over and grabbed all the arrows that were still in the target, and placed the one arrow that was still intact into her quiver. She turned her bow and quiver back into a charm, and left the Archery field then began to head over to her cabin before she was stopped by her best friend, Char. Char, full name Charlene, is the daughter of Hecate. They had been friends since fourth grade during their first years of winter cheer.

"Mae, Chiron has asked you to come to the big house to talk to both of us and others about a up coming quest," Char panted.

In Mae's head, she wanted to scream and drop down onto the floor, and cry. But she instead she told Char, "Okay, let's go." After saying that, she just wanted to scream her lungs out, and which is actually really loud after doing 3 years of sideline cheer before going to Allstar cheer.

Mae and Char walked at a slow pace, and not talking at all. Mae was not mad, she was just annoyed. The gods wanted her to do their business now! After 18 years of being a demigod! They now want her to do their dirty work! Now that makes her want to just throw up and die. Though, she would be fine if Artemis, Hades, Hestia, Athena, Hephustus or any nice god ask her to do a quest for them, but Zeus, Her dad, Mr. D, Hera, Demeter, Apollo or any other god she doesn't like ask her to do a quest for them, she would just sit down and cry.

"Hey, Mae, what's on your mind?" Char asked.

"Oh, I was just think on which god asked us to go onto this quest, and why now! After 18 years of my life, the gods want me to their dirty work now! I mean come on, why now, we both have been here for a long time, and yet they didn't give us a quest. When Zeus's lighting bolt got stolen, who did they think it was, me, well kinda, but who did they send on the quest, Percy after being at camp for a couple of days, and half of those he was still down!" Mae anwsered.

"Well, that is true. But remember, the gods do the most randomest things, like why did Posiedon think to have two children, why did Zeus chose a tree to change Thaila to, why did Athena or Aphrodite, you know, had children with your great great grandfather or great great great grandfather," Char told her.

"I know, but why now! I have been ready for a quest since the age of 6, but why 12 years later!" Mae exclaimed.

"I get how you feel Mae, but you can't let your anger fuel you at all. Do you remember what happened to Luke when is anger fueled him, he did something that almost killed everyone there is in the world, and everyone he cared about," Char reminded Mae right as they got to the door of the big house. Char grabbed Mae's shoulders, and shook her once, "Don't get angry!" Char shook her again, "You know what happens when you get angry!" Mae nodded. "Now you say it with me Mae," Char told Mae.

"My/your anger will cause a Earthquake," they both said.

"Now let's go in," Char told Mae. Mae nodded and they went into the big house.

When they went in, the only people in the rec room were Chiron, Mae and Char. "Girls please sit down and wait for the other that are going to come onto this quest to get here," Chiron told them.

Mae and Char both found a seat and sat down at the rec table, and sat down in silence while waiting for the others, who were going onto this said quest, to get to the big house. Mae waited in silence, she just thought about everything that had happen to people who went on quests by the gods. Luke went on one and changed. Mae's mom went on a quest with her half-brother, Mae's uncle who was a child of Athena, and they both made it out uninjured, and badly tramitized from the quest.

Mae heard the door opened, and looked up. Percy and Annabeth both came in, panted. "Glad you could make you two, now please sit down, the others will be here soon," Chiron said.

Percy sat down right next to Mae, and whispered to her, "What is this metting about?"

"I don't know, I was just asked by Char to come with her to the big house and talk about a up coming quest with others," Mae whispered back.

Percy nodded at her as his anwsered, then went quite. Percy usally asked Mae about things that he doesn't know, or forgot, like where one of his camp shirt is, or who's day it is to clean the dirty clothes that week. Mae was one of the many people who can remind Percy without, you know, Percy sassing her. But she can also do this because they can both sass each other to the point the other just gives up, usally it would be Percy.

Mae waited for the others to come into the big house for this meeting about this new quest. Piper and Jason came in after a couple minutes after Percy and Annabeth coming in. The next to come in were Leo and Mae's Boyfriend, Jax. Jax was a son of Ares. He had been Mae's boyfriend for two years, but they had been friends for around 11 years. Mae's guess on why he was with Leo was because he could have broken his sword again. After both of them came in, both Frank and Hazel came in together, then both Mae's other friends, Izzy and Emily came in. Izzy, full name was Isabel, was a daughter of Apollo. They had been friends for around 12 years. Emily on the other hand was a child of Athena. both of them had been friends for like around 8 years. The last people to come into the room were both Reyna and Thalia.

"welcome demigods, I called you all here because there's a quest that you all are going to go on. Now have you ever heard of Spirit animals?" Chiron asked them.

* * *

**Okay here is the new chapter one. I decided to add a little more backstory to Mae and my other Oc's. I also wanted to make this chapter longer because that just suits my writing style more. Next I will fix chapter two, it may come out in around this week or next week. Now remember please review, comment, like and follow, Maemae24 out!**


	3. Chapter 2: The quest

**Me: This is the next chapter so I hope you enjoy-**

**Mae: Can we just get to the story cause you are going to do a long intro about the Fanfiction**

**Me: Okay Mae, I will, but the next time you break the fourth wall I will take you -**

**Abeke: Let's start this chapter**

**Me: Your not in this yet.. She right let's start this chapter**

* * *

**Thalia's Provision**

Thaila couldn't believe it, Artemis told Chiron about _the _secret world with spirit animals and - "Yeah, it's Artemis's secret world, only us hunters and the gods know. She created it to get away from some of her troubles of mortal men and other goddess stuff, that's all I know, " Thaila said, and she couldn't believe she said that to.

"Your right Thaila, Artemis created the world of Erdas where animals and people could live together in peace, this is when the spirit animal part comes in. Artemis made it so that people can't hunt animals that shouldn't be hunted down like in our, so she created the evergreen which our of it created her animal children, they are called the great beasts, they can't be summoned as spirit animals until now, but we will get to that later. The oldest of the beasts is Tullen the Elk, then Ninani the Swan, Arax the Ram, Rumfuss the boar, Essix the Gryfalcon, Briggan the Wolf, Cabaro the Lion, Jhi the Panda, Suka the Polar bear, Uraza the Leopard, Halawir the eagle, Dinesh the Elephant, Mulop the Octopus, Kovo the Ape, and Garathon the serpent. Each one has a 'pendents' called a talisman, these give the wearer of the talisman some powers of the great beasts, " Chiron paused for anyone to ask a question, but no one asked a question, "When people get spirit animals, they have a ceremony called a nectar ceremony, some but many don't get it with the nectar of Ninani, so Garathon created the bile so that people that didn't get spirit animal could get them. The first ever person to ever drank the bike got a saltwater Alagator, and became the Devourer, he teamed with Kovo and Garathon. "

"The great beasts left to pick sides held a meeting, Jhi, Briggan, Uraza, and Essix decided to help the good side, the greencloaks who give the nectar ceremony, in which they sacrifice themselves into the evertree which they 'died' Tullen locked Kovo and Garathon in a prison, Kovo's prison is the hardest to break through, but Garathon's is the hardest to find. Most great beasts went into depression like Suka, many decided to work with the greencloaks like Ninani, many stopped working with people like Arax. The great Beasts that died are called the four fallen, and they are about to come back as spirit animals, and along with that the bad great beast are rising too, you all need to help the four fallen to get the tailsmen and save the world and Artemos too. Any questions?"

"Can we use our powers?" Frank asked.

"Only if it matches what your spirit animal and it's ability's, like if Percy had a octopus he can use his water powers, but if Leo gets a donkey he can't use his powers" answered Chiron.

"What about Rain?"

"Make up something that could pass," Chiron anwsered, and waited for another question , "Thaila you will have to wear a wig, and everyone else, you will have to wear skirts, dresses, robes, and don't wear shorts and regulate clothes. "

And with that Thalia stomped out and to the Artemis cabin.

* * *

** Me: I hope you enjoyed this chapter please-**** Rollan: Can you just write the chapters that us four fallen are in?**** All four fallen: yah!**** Me: ok. But I hope that you enjoyed, please reveiw, like and comment**** And Maemae24 out! (Again I may post again today)**


	4. Chapter 3 The Note

**Me: I made sure this time my intro doesn't get interrupted, so I hope you ****enjoy -**

**Mae: Maemae24 where are you..**

**Me: gotta run I hope you like this chapter, now time to run**

* * *

**Char's provision**

After the meeting, Mae and Char went to the arena, not to spar, but to practice some fighting stances. Many were some that many demigod used though out the years, and some were made by them, like a no handed cartwheel above the monster while throw a sword are knives.

They practiced for hours before they went to dinner. The Hecate table were their normal selves until Char showed up. Char was the best potion maker out of a lot of kids, including Lue Ellen, who once asked her to be the cabin councillor once the cabin was built, but Char had refused. Char say between two of her siblings who started talking to her about the quest. All Char could say was" MHHHH, LET ME EAT MY FOOD! " she said it with food in her mouth and angry so it sounded more like, "MHHHH, leetdnmegdjseatgdufods". Lue Ellen told everyone to stop talking to Chat while she was saying her sandwich.

* * *

Char was taking the first shower after dinner, all she could think about was the quest. The worst part was when she was thinking about which spirit animal she was going to get. She believed that she would get a meerkat, the symbol of Hecate.

Char was drying her hair with some magic while walking to her bunk. On her bunk was a white dress with rhinestones on it, it had lace selves that could be taken off with a zipper, a short skirt that ended would end at her knees and and extra piece of fabric that would attach to the skirt, the extra piece of fabric had a cut on the left side of the dress. It also came with a satchel, in which Char start putting _most_ of her making materials in it and her journal that had every potion recipe, spells, magical stuff, magical/weird places, and magic and real history. Char then picked up the note on top of it that said to meet Artemis at Thalia's pine tree at 5 am.

Char setted her alarm for 4:30, carefully putting her dress in her drawers under her bed, and went to sleep.

* * *

It was at 4:30 when Char's a alarm went off.

* * *

**Me:I left a cliff hanger, so I hope you check in for the next chapter**

**Connor: when are you going to introduce us four?**

**Me: In the chapter after the next one, where I introduced... actually no, their is no reason to tell who I shall introduce first so I shall keep making you guess, but until then please, reveiw, comment, and follow and until then... Maemae24 out!**


	5. Chapter 4: We get Spirit animals

**Intro, short snappy. I hope you enjoy.** **By the way, this is going to be a long chapter.**

* * *

**Percy's Provoison**

"PERCY SOMETHING JACKSON, WAKE YOUR WATER BUTT UP!" Percy sat right up in his bed, hitting his head on the top bunk where Mae slept.

"Mae, it's 4:15 in the morning, what do you want!" Percy asked while scratching his head from where he hit it on the bunk.

"Didn't you read the note. It said to be at Thalia's pine tree at 5 in the morning. I have been awake since 3:50, packing some ambrosia, nector, and more demigod stuff for 10 minutes," Mae quietly yelled at Percy, "Percy can you just get ready."

Percy rolled his eyes and got into the shower. He took a quick shower and put on the light blue robes and a greencloak, with black mockasions, and black pants.

Percy stepped out of the bathroom fully awake this time. He could see Mae's outfit. She was wearing a a white dress with only her left leg covered showing her right leg , the leg that she broke the year before, with a green cloak flowing behind her. She was wearing flats, and her hair in two short braids that lead to a ponytail at the top of her head and the rest of her hair was down. She had a leather backpack on her back, Rain has sitting/laying on her shoulder ether sleeping or waiting on Percy to get going.

"That was quick. We need to get going now. If we get to Thalia's pine tree early, we may be able to start the quest early, " Mae said.

They left the cabin 3, headed towards the dinning pavilion to get a on the go breakfast, and walked towards Thalia's pine tree while eating.

* * *

Mae and Percy weren't the first at Thalia's pine tree, Annabeth, Emily, and Char were there waiting for others. Mae went to talk to Emily and Char, and Annabeth came over to Percy.

"I'm surprised your awake this early. How did Mae awake you up," Annabeth asked.

"She yelled at the top of her lungs, but at least she didn't shoot me with Rain's lightning, or cause the cabin to shake, that was scary," Percy kissed Annabeth on the head and were recalling storys of how Mae woke up Percy, all the ways were torment and made Percy shudder at the thought.

* * *

It was directly 4:45 in the morning when everyone was at the tree. All Percy could see was a lot of green, and other colors two, but mainly green. Artemis came with a flash, like actually she teleported with a light following her. "Demigods, and you _men_. Stand in a line that shall start with the girls of the big three gods, and then get in a line, and it doesn't matter what order you are in, but Thalia, Mae and Hazel should be first. Once I have given you the nectar of my daughter, go through a portal that I will place to the world of mine, and once you have your spirit animal focuse on the animal about shall be placed on you as a tattoo, also called passive state."

Of course Percy had to be behind Hazel. Thalia was first, she had summond a Husky with black fur and blue eyes like her. It become a tattoo on her plam on the hand that she shots her with. Mae summond a Cheetah and which became a tattoo on her right leg right next to her scar. Then Hazel summond a bunny and became a tattoo on the back of her arm. Then it was Percy's turn, he took a sip of nectar, and a fish tank with a dolphin, the dolphin became a tattoo on his arm and the fish tank disappered.I

He then ran through the portal where a guy with tan skin and looked Australian with a otter standing on his shoulder said"Hello, you must be Persues Jackson, I'm Tarik. "

* * *

**Every demigod's spirit animal and the animals name:**

**Mae: cheetah**** name: Gijime**

**Emily: peerkeet** **name: Shelbie**

**Izzy: monkey** **name: Fauve**

**Char: polecat** **name: Melia**

**Percy: dolphin**** name: ****Nereus**

**Annabeth: truth owl** **name: Sophia**

**Piper: peacock** **name Jaiyana**

**Jason: Husky** **name ****Tatum**

**Hazel: bunny** **name Lenita**

**Rayna: jaguar** **name Veera**

**Frank: black bear**** name Lon**

**Jax: panther**** name Aloysius**

**Thalia: Husky name Androika**

**Leo: Fire Dragon name Azar **

**Sorry for the late chapter, I was busy Sunday with a cheer class, so I was unable to write. Also, I wrote all my thoughts in a journal, and I didn't want my parents to know, so I shall post this chapter, and next chapter I shall introduce _one_ of the four fallen. Remember, reveiw, comment, like, and follow, and until next time Maemae24 out!**


	6. Chapter 5: Briggan and Conor

**Reader****: So this is a heroes of Olympus and Spirit animals crossover, but we're are we introducing the four fallen?**

**Four fallen: yeah**

**Rollan: yeah when is Maemae24 intro-**

**Me****: don't even think about finishing that sentence, this is when we be introducing ... CONOR!**

* * *

**Conor's Provision**

Conor was finishing buttoning Devin Trunswick, the heir to the earl of Trunswick, and Connor was a servant to Devin Trunswick for at least 5 years **( A\n I forget how many years Connor had to serve Devin, so if I'm wrong, please tell me by reveiwing) **to pay his family debt. Devin, Connor, and another girl were having their nectar ceremony today. He hoped he would get a Spirit animal, like a shepherd dog like the ones back at his sheep farm **(A/n I believe that a farm with sheep is a sheep farm, but I don't truly know)**, that's how he learned to count, but he never learned how to read or write.

"Are you done yet," Devin snapped at him, which snapped him out of his day dream.

"Almost. 10 more to go," Conor answered **(A/n I know the first time Devin asked, it was 40, but 10 felt more reasonable)**.

"Hey Dawson, so you think I would get a Spirit animal?" Devin asked his little brother as he was watching Devin getting ready.

" I don't think you'll get one, and if you do, it would possibly be a rat or weasel, " Dawson answered, "I also think that Conor would get one."

"A would definitely get a Spirit animal, a noble one like a lynx like father, or even a wildcat."

" Conor what do you think you would get as a Spirit animal? "Dawson asked as Conor finished his 5th button.

"I - uh- a Shepherd dog," Conor said as he finished his 3rd button.

Devin just laughed at what Conor thought of what he would get as a Spirit animal. Conor finished that last button, he himself gotton ready quickly. They walked out of Devin's room for the nectar ceremony.

* * *

Conor was shuffling through the crowd, he saw many people and animals, many people he didn't recognize, like a woman with sea green eyes and a green cloak staring at him with a cheetah who was also staring at him, but the cheetah's eyes were a glowing green. He looked away from her and saw his family was there, he waved to them as he moved to the pavilion with Devin and another girl named Abby were talking.

The greencloak who was giving the nectar to them came out, "Abigail, daughter of Grail the blacksmith, step forward and receive your nectar," she said. Abby stepped forward, took a sip, and waited, nothing showed up. Abby looked down and went back to her seat next to Devin.

"Devin Trunswick, Son of the Earl of Trunswick, please step forward and receive your nectar." Devin walked proudfully to the greencloak, and received his nectar. Devin took a sip, everyone waited a second, but nothing came. Devin stomped back to sit next to Abby and Conor.

" Conor, Son of Fenray the Shepherd, please step forward and receive your nectar. " Conor stepped forward, and took a sip of the nectar, it tastes like something his mom made him back when he was littl e, something sweet. A second went passed when a blue flash came, and a wolf came. Conor was truly afraid, back at his family's farm, wolf's would come and eat the sheep, but this was no ordinary wolf, it was the wolf with blue eyes like the one on the Trunswick flag, Briggan. He had summoned Briggan, a great beast, and one of the four fallen great beasts.

"Conor, Son of Fenray, you have summoned one of the four fallen, Briggan to be exact," said a Niloan man with a greencloak, "I'm Tarik"

"Conor, with your bond to Briggan, would you accept to become a greencloak? "Asked the girl with sea green eyes and the cheetah.

"Yes," answered Conor.

The girl came from behind him, and put the green cloak on him, "Conor, summoner of Briggan the wolf, welcome to the greencloaks, I'm Mae."

"But he's still my servant he can't leave," yelled Devin.

"And your not the boss of what Conor wants to do. If Conor wants to become a greencloak then he can," Mae yelled back. Conor couldn't believe the loudness and strength in her voice .

"His family still has to pay their debt still. If he leaves then your one of your other family members shall take your place," said the earl of Trunswick .

Mae rolled her eyes and cursed in a different language, "That's so stupid, if they have to pay a debt let them pay with money not with having to make their son work for your spoiled brat son," Mae yelled at the earl, Conor was surprised that she was speaking up to the earl.

" you shall not tell me what to do, " yelled the Earl, Conor looked over at Mae, who's eyes were now glowing, and the ground below them was now shaking, and with that they exited out of Trunswick, and we're heading towards Nilo by sea.

* * *

**Me: first introduction of one of the four fallen down, three more to go, remember to review, comment -**

**Meilin: Can you hurry up, it's boring when you are not in the first 5 chapters.**

** Me: Fine I shall hurry up my writing, but until then, review, comment, like and until then, Maemae24 out!**


	7. Chapter 6 Uraza and Abeke new storyline

**Me: another four fallen in this chapter**

**Abeke, Rollan, Meilin: WHO!**

**Me: drum roll please (* Mae plays the drum*) Abeke!**

***Meilin and Rollan get curled up in a ball and start crying* **

* * *

**Abeke's provision**

Abeke was in the forest outside of her home in Nilo chasing a deer for her nectar ceremony. In her village you had to make something for the village that would be important, like food. Many people had made poetry like her sister Soama. Her father wanted to make one, but all of them turned out ugly, so she's hunting down the jackal for her important thing.

She cornered it at the river, and shot at it 3 times, it later there died. Abeke picked it up, but it was too heavy, but she kept holding it and ran back to her village. The sun was almost setting, her father was going to kill her for being late.

She ran into her village, and to her family's hut. She through the jackal to the floor in front of her father. "Abeke, you're late again, and what is that on the floor,". Her father yelled at her.

"A jackal. It's what I thought would be important to the village because of the drought," Abeke said.

"We won't use it, we shall submit your last piece of poetry you made instead, now get ready you got blood all over you." Abeke nodded as she then went to change into a new outfit that didn't have blood on it.

* * *

She was walking down the aisle to the pavilion were she was taking the nectar. She saw many people that she new from the village, but two people stood out to her one was a girl with a polecat, and another was a guy with a beard, her mind told her not to trust the guy with the beard and trust the girl with the polecat.

Once she was in the pavilion with the village greencloak **(A/n I forgot the name of the greencloak that gave Abeke nectar)**, " Abeke daughter of Pojalo please step forward and receive your nectar, " told the greencloak. Abeke stepped forward towards the greencloak and took a sip of the nectar. She saw her father lean forward from the chair he was sitting on. There was a magenta flash, and came a leopard with magenta eyes. She looked up at the her village's flag, it was the same leopard that she had summoned. She summond Uraza the Leopard , a great beast. Soon it started to rain.

She saw both the women and the man step forward, _trust the girl, she shall help you and the other four fallen save Erdas, _the voice in her head told her, the voice was a man's voice, it was unlike her fathe voice, and wasn't any other mans voice she had heard before. "Abeke daughter of Pojalo, you have summoned one of the four fallen, Uraza. Abeke you are also the new rain dancer for your village," said the women.

" Abeke would who happily join the -" said the man.

"Zerif, I'm gonna stop you there. Abeke has a gift and you want to take it away and use it to destroy the world with the deavourer. Abeke would you kindly join the greencloaks, _WHO _wants to save the world. By the way I'm Char, one of the seers, the seer of crossroads," said the women , Char.

The voice in her head kept on getting louder by saying _join, join, JOIN__! _" I shall join, " Abeke said.

The woman Char came behind her and put a greencloak on her, " Abeke, summoner of Uraza the Leopard, and the rain dancer, welcome to the greencloaks. "

Abeke did a quick glance at Zerif who was now blazing with anger, he had pulled out a curved sword and ran to attack Char. A arrow shot passed Zerif's head with a rope, and a another woman used the rope and said down it with her bow and kicked Zerif in the stomach.

She and Char talked to each other in another language, Abeke could translate the last part _, "Mae get Abeke to the ship, I shall be behind you."_

The girl Mae grapped Abeke's hand and ran towards the nearest dock. It took 5 days to get from Okaihee to the nearest docks, but it took them 2 minutes to get to the docks. Mae didn't have her spirit animal out from all that Abeke could see, which meant that Mae had to be really fast.

Mae said to her, "get on that ship, " Mae pointed at a ship with the name _Tullen's Pride_. Abeke ran with Uraza at her side to the ship, she noticed Mae had stayed behind to possible wait for Char.

Abeke was on the ship with 29 greencloaks and their spirit animal, one of them was a boy her age with blond hair and blue eyes, and had Briggan the Wolf at his side. Mae and Char had ran into the ship onto the ship, " We have to go now! " Mae yelled.

The greencloaks brought the anchor up, they put the sails down, and started to move away from Nilo. Mae told the boy who summond Briggan and Abeke to go below deck saying that there's going to be a bad thunder storm coming and needed them to go below deck.

Mae had also introduced Tarik, a man that was going to train them, Conor, the boy who summond Briggan, and Percy, Mae's older brother who had the navigation systems and knew the sea and the tides really well. Abeke has over heard Mae and Percy talking about going to greenhaven, and the dangerous journey with the storms.

* * *

**Me: So, did you like it. Also I forgot to put Leo's spirit animal, so I put it in the fourth chapter, and I said it was a fire dragon, and you can't get a fire dragon as a Spirit animal, but I let it slide... I think I made a bad decision**

**Leo: Yeah set fire Anka to her bread**

**Me: I'll figure out how to get Leo to stop setting fire to my stuff, but until then reveiw, comment, like and Maemae24 out!**


	8. Chapter 7 Jhi and Meilin

**Me: Two more**** our fallen fallen, who is it going to be**

**Rollan: ME****!?**

**Meilen: No stupid, it's me, in the book I'm after Abeke, and your last**

**Me: That's right. Now into the chapter**

* * *

**Meilin Provision**

One last swish of eyeliner, and Meilin was done her make-up. She then started to put her hair in a bun when Meilin's new servant knocked on the door. Her new servant was named Piper, her last servant ran to her family's home in Eura because she was afraid of the war was coming. "Meilin, are you ready, we need to talk," Piper said .

"I'm ready, you can come in ," Meilin responded as she finished putting her bun up. Piper peeked her head through the door, and came in.

"Meilin, I'm afraid we may have to cancel your nectar ceremony, it seems that some conquerors have slipped into the village and your father doesn't know where they are," Piper told her .

Meilin didn't know what to say, she could only say, "Could we quickly get it done."

Piper nodded, " Meilin, if you summond a Spirit animal, be great full for what you get, and be kind to it, don't think that it's worth less and weak, and most importantly, trust it. " With that Piper left Meilin to finish getting ready.

Meilin kept the thought of what Piper said, _be kind to it__, don't think that it is worth less and weak,__ and most importantly, trust it,_ Meilin understood whar Piper told her, but didn't understand why Piper said that. Earlier that week, she had heard Piper and her father talking about her ceremony, could this be part of what Piper and her father were talking about?

* * *

Meilin sped-walked down the aisle to the pavilion. She sat down on the nearest bench, and she kept a straight face while doing it. As the daughter of the great General Teng, Meilin had to look proper and elegant even though Meilin had the spirit of a fighter.

The village's greencloak came out with a cup of nectar, " Meilin, daughter of the great General Teng, step forward and receive your nectar. "

Meilin stepped forward, and took a tiny sip of the nectar. She didn't know what **true** nectar tasted like, but what ever she took a sip of was not nectar. The next second, a sliver light came, and a panda walked towards Meilin. The panda had sliver eyes, like Jhi the great beast on the Zhong flag. Meilin then realized that she had summoned Jhi the panda, a healer, and _not_ a fighter.

"Meilin, daughter of the great General Teng of Jano Rion, you have summoned Jhi the panda, one of the four fallen, I am Reyna," said a greencloak in the crowd. Meilin could see 7 greencloaks in the crowd counting the woman Reyna, one of the greencloaks looked alot like her servant Piper.

"Meilin, if you would kindly join the greencloaks," said the women who looked like her servant.

Meilin looked at Jhi, then looked back at the women, a woman's voice said in her head, _Meilin, my daughter accept the offer, you have a special gift that many others don't have, and your blood is special_. "I shall accept," Meilin anwsered.

"Meilin, daughter of the great General Teng, welcome to the -," The woman who looked like her servant was behind her putting Meilin in a greencloak was stopped by a Canon that had fired. "Jano Rion is now at war with the conquerors, we must leave!" Meilin heard the woman say.

"Piper," started the village's greencloak , " take Meilin through the under ground passages, let her father guide you. I shall stay behind and keep any conquerors away from the entrance. "

Piper nodded in agreement, and yelled something to the other greencloaks that told them to follow her. The eight greencloaks (Meilin is the eighth) ran to General Teng, who then lead them to the entrance of one of the ways to the under grounds passages. General Teng was first, then Piper, then a zhongese man, then a blond Eura man, then Meilin and Jhi, then two Eura looking girls, then a Amayan boy, and Reyna bring up the rear.

They took many loops and twists to the point Meilin didn't know where they were going until her father said, " Piper, take Meilin and Jhi through that passage, it will take you to the docks, I will go to the scouting tower, we shall be parted, but this shall be the only way, " Meilin's father said. Meilin wanted to cry, but knew not to while people were near expressly about her father , the last of her family had given her a hug before saying, " Goodbye Meilin, we shall see each other again someday, but until then, stay with the greencloaks, and don't come find me. "

With that, her father ran through a passage, Meilin couldn't look away until she couldn't see him. "We got to keep moving, the conquerors are down here looking for us," said the blond Eura man, who now had a Husky at his side .

Meilin nodded in agreement, they eight of them ran through the passage with Piper in the lead. They gotten out of the under ground passages, and onto a ship_. _They all left not knowing that Meilin had drank the bile.

* * *

**Me: Hm. I did an amazing ending, from what I belive. Also I choose Char to be a seer of crossroads because she can see crossroads that would come up, that's why Char said what she said to Abeke. Ssomething that is funny is that this chapter has less words than Abeke's chapter and more than Conors, so that means, Abeke is superior than the high chieftain of Nilo. Anyways, I hope you comment, reveiw, like, and until then, Maemae24 out! (By the way, if you are new, I always change the "I hope you..." because I forget what I said the first time)**


	9. Chapter 8 Rollan and Essix New story

**Me: One last chapter of the four fallen ... Yeah. I'm so tired of making Meilin's -**

**Rollan: Just get into the chapter**

**Me: Fine, I hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Rollan's provision**

Rollan was sitting in a alley in Concraba, a city in Amaya, with his gang of orphans, Smarty, Red, and Digger . They were all sticking together after Digger had gotten really sick, and could die. All of them, besides Digger, had tried to get the antidote from every apothecary in the city, but said they didn't have any. They all were out of supply and could do nothing about it.

Rollan had no idea of where get the cure to his friend, and didn't know where to get advice. Since he lived on the streets, no one cared about the street kids, only the people who have them spoiled left over food, couldn't trust anyone, not even some of the gang members because they could turn you into the orphanage,or worse, the militia. Many street kids had no chance of bonding to a Spirit animal without the nectar, but if they did, they would go mad, or have bonding sickness, luckly none of the gang members from Rollan's gang had spirit animals.

* * *

Rollan had overheard Smarty and Red talking about a new apothecary having the antidote, so Rollan told them he would go and see if they would get it. He walked straight out of the alley and to the place his Smarty and Red told him to go.

* * *

Rollan looked up at the building, _this must be the place_, Rollan thought to himself. Rollan opened the door and entered apothecary. "How may I help you, I'm Eloy Valdez," said the shop keeper as Rollan stepped to the front desk.

"I'm wondering, do you have the willow extract?" Rollan asked Eloy.

"We have ten bottles left, and it shall cost 100 gold coins," said Eloy. Rollan searched his pockets, he didn't have the money.

"I don't have the money, but can I have just a little bit of it," Rollan said.

"You don't have the money, you don't get any," said Eloy.

"If you can spare some for me, I can work here to pay of the money I owe you," Rollan said .

"Even though I could use a new worker, no" said Eloy anger.

"But I need this, my friend is really sick, and don't you care about kids," Rollan pleaded.

"Still no," Eloy said more frustrating , "Aldo, get this kid out of here. "

A man came beside Eloy, he had muscles as big as a cow. Rollan guessed that he was Aldo. He pushed Rollan out of the story until something happened. Rollan could see it abit, and he could hear people yelling. Apparently, someone had stolen some Willow extract, and that person was Smarty. Aldo and Eloy stared right at him. Eloy said something like, "get him Aldo, so he can go to the militia. "

Rollan started running, he knew that he couldn't out run Aldo. Rollan knew that he was going to jail one way or another.

* * *

Rollan was put in jail with mad people and people who had committed a crime. His cell was inbetween a mad person, and a person who has lost their spirit animal. "So, how did you get in here," said the guy next to him.

"I was accused that I help stole some Willow extract. "

Some of the militia men came down the stairs and to the cell with Rollan in and one of them asked him, " how old are you and have you had the nectar yet? "

"I'm 11, I'm about to turn 12, and no, I have not had the nectar yet, " Rollan anwsered.

Rollan heard the two militia men muttering something under their breath and walked away from Rollan's cell. Rollan thought,_ I'm I getting the nectar, and would I summon a Spirit animal_.

A couple of minutes passed, or what Rollan thought cause he couldn't tell what time it was, when the militia men came down with a greencloak and stopped at Rollan's cell. The greencloak was the only one to come close to his cell. The greencloak had nectar and a rat in the other hand.

A guy across from Rollan was telling and biding everyone in if Rollan gets a Spirit animal or not. Rollan ignored him, and the militia men yelled at him to keep quiet.

The greencloak said nothing and handed him the nectar, this was unusable, the greencloaks always said something like " Rollan step forward and receive your nectar, " but this time she didn't say it. Rollan took a sip and amber light came with a brown morph gryfalcon with spekles on it's chest and amber eyes.

"Rollan you summond Essix the gryfalcon," the greencloak told him. The greencloak turned around back to the milita men told them something and walked back up the stairs.

Then a weird screaching sound came, not from Essix, but from the ceiling. A peice of the roof fell in a circler shape and a woman in a greencloak and gray eyes came down, then another girl with eletric blue eyes that would kill you in your sleep, and then a boy that looked like he would get along with Rollan. The

The other greencloak came down the stairs and said to the other greencloaks," Annabeth, Thaila I'm glad you made it, and it seems you brought Leo, anyways this is the cell with Rollan, the summoner of Essix the gryfalcon. The militia men are getting someone named duke Zerif, who is pretending to be a greencloak to get the four fallen, " the girl Annabeth nodded, " he is coming to get Rollan after the militia men integrate him. We need to set him free before Zerif gets to him. "

"Ema, so you have the keys?" Asked the girl Annabeth .

"No ," said the greencloak Ema . Annabeth nodded at Leo, who summond his spirit animal out of passive state, and a bright red dragon appeared in front of Rollan's cell.

"Rollan, step back Azar's fire can be really hot, hot enough to burn a pig's whole body in one shot ," said Annabeth. Rollan stepped back and the bright red dragon started to burn the cell doors down. In a second the cell doors melted like butter in the sun. The greencloak Ema and Azar had disappeared, Annabeth gave him a hand, and he jumped over the melted metal.

They girl Thaila summond a bow and shoot a arrow with a rope at the end, the arrow got caught on the end of the circle. Thaila tied the rope around each and everyone of them and she started to pull them up. Thaila was first, then Rollan and Essix, then Leo, and the Annabeth who took the circle with them.

* * *

They made it to the top of the roof, and Leo put the circle of the roof back like nothing happened. "The milita men are going to go look for him with that conqueror following. We have to go find Olvan he knows were the ship is," said Annabeth.

"Wait how are we going to Olvan if we can't walk on the streets," Rollan asked.

"How did we break you out, and do you know where you are? Well you're on a roof, we run on the roof to where Olvan is," Thaila anwsered like she didn't like men.

They had ran across the roof fast, Rollan couldn't see any green out on the streets until a moose came running out of an alley to block a guy who was following them on the ground," This is were we get off," yelled Leo. They all juped of into the alley and then met Olvan and "ran" off to Greenhaven were green was the most common color.

* * *

**Me: I hoped you enjoyed. I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a long time. I also have made a question and anwser fanfiction for this one, and if you want to ask a question, do this:**

**Example:**

**Name: Bob Stewart**

**To: Mae**

**Question: Why does your eyes get brighter when you use your powers?**

**Until next time, please reveiw, comment, like and follow, and until then Maemae24 out!**


	10. Chapter 9 Four fallen unite

**Me: The four fallen unite!**

**Rollan: What?**

**Me: tell you later, like when you are not in a scene, but until then, enjoy**. **Also I know I already did Conor's provision, but I did it because I needed to do one of the four fallen that would not be Rollan since I all ready did him**

* * *

**Conor's ****Provision**

Conor couldn't stay still on her horse. He had been on a boat for too long, and the worst part was the storm that pasted, which made the ship rock back and forth a lot. From having Briggan out on the ship, it was hard not to go below deck to make sure he didn't feel sick. When she was not doing most of that, she trained with Mae and Tarik on how to do some fighting stances,had worked with Tarik on bonding with Briggan, and Char with learning to read and write.

Conor has been riding for what felt like an hour, but was only 50 minutes acording to Percy who some how knew what the time had been. The other two people that had summond the four fallen also looked surprised, especially himself.

Conorcould see battlements **(A/n I looked up what the walls of greenhaven were called on Spirit animals fandom page, but it didn't tell me, so if I'm wrong please tell me) **up ahead, and it seems that the other 2 could see, in which they held excitement to get of the horses as hedid. The horses started to gallop, which was weird because they didn't tell them to. Conorgrew suspicious about Percy who was mumbling something under his breath most of the time like when the horse started to gallop.

When they got closer to the walls Mae yelled, " Abeke, Conor, and Meilin, welcome to greenhaven, we're everything there is green. "

"Is that true?" Meilin asked.

" No. It's just something us greencloaks say to new comers, " Mae answered.

They got closer, Conor could see a faint out line of a boy with a grey cloak, a woman with a green cloak and blond hair holding something in her hands, another woman with a green cloak but had black hair in a braid, and a man with a green cloak and Brown hair, he also had something in his hands, but Conor couldn't figure what the two had in their hands.

* * *

They were close to the walls of greenhaven, when they stopped to get off their horses. Most of the greencloaks stayed behind to put away the horses back in the stables, Tarik and Mae we're the only greencloaks that stayed with them. Abeke had summoned Uraza out to be with Briggan and Jhi.

They were walking for a couple of minutes when the blond hair girl thing in her hands jumped out and ran to Mae who nelt down with her arms out and said in another language when the animal came into her arms_" Rain I missed you so much, did you get Thaila or Annabeth angry at all. "_

"Yeah nice reunion, can we hurry this up. I have a sword in the sword making oven," said the boy in the green cloak.

"Yeah Leo, you have never been separated from your father's an- Spirit animal," Mae answered the man Leo . Mae had sounded a little perked up when she said father, "Anyways, you three meet Leo, Annabeth, Thaila, Rollan, and Essix. Leo, Annabeth, Thaila, Rollan and Essix meet Abeke, Uraza, Conor, Briggan, Meilin, and Jhi. "

The three other greencloaks told them hello, while the boy Rollan said nothing until he was forced to talk with them. "So you are the daughter of General Teng of Zhong," Rollan said to Meilin , " hello you highness, " Abeke here Rollan say sarcastily, " Your the shepherd boy, Conor, and the hunter Abeke, hi . "

"Out of all of us four, your the only one that is not a greencloak. Why is that?" Meilin asked him snarcly.

Conor and Abeke disengaged from their conversation, and we're now paying attention to the older greencloaks who were talking about something that was like arguing, but not arguing because they were talking kindly to each other, but talking really fast that both of them couldn't understand what they were saying.

When the older greencloaks stopped babbling to each other Tarik told the four, " As you know, you have summoned great beasts, the four fallen to be exact. You 4 need to learn how to fight, to use the powers of your spirit animal, to bond with them, and most importantly work as a team together. You all will start training with me tomorrow before lunch, in the training room, we're Mae shall lead you to. Until then Annabeth shall show you around greenhaven." The four of them nodded.

"Follow me," said the blond girl Annabeth.

* * *

The next day, Conor and Briggan were finishing their breakfast when Mae and Gijime her cheetah had came to the table with him and the other four fallen. Mae didn't sit at their table, she sat at another table with her brother and some other greencloaks. "Are you 4 done yet. Your training starts in a couple of minutes from now," Mae told them kindly.

Abeke and Uraza, Conor and Briggan, Meilin and Jhi, and Rollan and Essix, got up from the table they were sitting at and followed Mae.

Even though Annabeth had showed them around the day before, Conor still couldn't understand why they needed Mae to bring them to the training room, unless she was also training them or helping.

* * *

Before they had began training, Mae had told them the objective for the day, " For today, you goal is to work with your spirit animals enough that you can use their ability to do the activity that Tarik wants you to do. If you do that, it shall be easy, if not, well lets just say, you will feel sore for the rest of the week. "

When the training started, Tarik told them what they were about to do, " As Mae told you, work with your spirit animal with this one. You shall run from this end of the room to the other side, where you shall jump and hit the wall then ran back to the other wall where you had started, jump, and hit the punching bag. When I tell you to, you shall begin. "

Every one of them had their spirit animal out besides from the Tarik, and lined up at the wall with the punching bag. Mae and Tarik stood to the side when Tarik yelled, " begin. "

They started running. With Abeke in the lead, using Uraza's speed, Conor was behind her, he felt Briggan's speed in him to, it was like he was weak, then some thing made him stronger. When they were close to the wall, Conor could see that Abeke has used Uraza's a leading skill when she jumped off the wall and headed in the other direction, while Conor gave him dog leaping skills, and he jumped off the wall like Abeke did. Conor saw Rollan catching up to him and Meilin, so he used Briggan's speed to go faster.

When he was close to the punching bag, he saw that Abeke had used Uraza's leaping skills again to get to the punching bag and pitted both of her legs together and used the momentum to kick off the punching bag, Conor used Briggan's dog leaping skills also and he kicked the punching bag with only with one leg. Conor saw Mae and Tarik nod at Conor, and saw that Rollan had not used Essix's abilities shocked made him miss the punching bag, they also saw Meilin using Jhi's abilities in which she side kicked the punching bag.

"You all did very well, well should I say some of you did well. Some of you used what Mae had said, but if you didn't know what that would look like, Mae and I shall show you," Tarik stood at the wall and summoned his spirit animal , a otter, " Lumeo are you ready, " the otter started to do cartwheels as if he was saying "I am ready."

With that Tarik used Lumeo's playfulness and did the course with please. Every step Tarik took, he got faster, when he was close to the wall, he used his otter's playfulness and ju more on the wall, higher than the 4, and ran again with a faster speed than before. When Tarik got close to the punching bag, he used Lumeo's playfulness again, and kicked the punching bag onto the wall.

Next was Mae, she was at the wall with the punching bag, she was facing the wall instead of the other wall. She had taken a quick glance at Gijime, Mae nodded at Gijime, and Gijime nodded at her. Mae started to speed wall with her arms out in front of her and started to flip. Back handspring, backflip, Mae was in the air flipping, she even did a flip into the wall and flipped off the wall, she kept on flipping. Conor could see that Mae had flipped in the air to meet the punching bag, and side flipped and at the same time, side kicked it to.

"If you couldn't see want Mae was doing, she was using Gijime's ability to leap. Every time she flipped, she used Gijime's leaping ability, so she could get farther in her flipping. If you saw through both of our performances, we both used out spirit animals abilities to get through this task. Now, training is over, go do what ever you want. Tomorrow you shall have another day of training," Tarik told them.

* * *

When they were out of the training room, Conor saw Abeke stay behind to ask Mae if she could teach her some bow strategies, so Conor waited for Abeke. When Abeke was finished talking to Mae, he and Abeke left, and went to get lunch.

* * *

**Me: Yeah another chapter finished. If you want to guess which one of the four fallen would realize that they are a demigod, and your favorite characters are Demigods and some others are, so that in the comments. I will tell you who it is in the next chapter, until then, reveiw, comment, like, and follow, Maemae24 out!**


	11. Chapter 10 Abeke's a WHAT

**Me: Not doing a intro because I'm _so_ excited for this one! So I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Izzy's Provision:**

"Ugh, is Mae gonna be late again for our lunch meeting," Percy said.

"Uh, how rude. You just didn't do 15 back handsprings, 5 back tucks, and 5 back flips in a row. Also Thaila, and Izzy do you want to come help me teach Abeke some of our now tricks?," Mae said as she came into the room.

"Sure," Thalia answered , "I got nothing else to do."

"Of course. Fauve needs some time outside."

"Ok, since we are all here we can start our meeting," Annabeth said," and we can start getting your food."

Mae had sat down next to Izzy and summond a steak and alugala sandwich (on her plate) from pernara. Izzy summond a tweleve peice of chicken nuggets from Chick- fil-a.

"It may just be me but, I feel some weird arua around Abeke, that feels like the same one of Izzy's and my mom," said Mae.

"I feel the same around Meilin," said Reyna," it felt like the same one as mine."

"Same. I feel a arua like mine and Emily's around Conor," said Annabeth," I also feel one around Rollan, but I don't know whos arua it feels like."

"What you three feel, we can detect that the four fallen have to be like us," Jason said.

"They are like us," everyone looked at Char," When I was working with Conor, it seemed that Conor couldn't say the word gods properly, and instead said 'dogs'. Also when I was heading towards Okaihee, I saw Abeke shoot a arrow prefectly in a deer, and a normal person can't shoot an arrow perfectly unless she was blessed by Apollo or Artemis."

"And she couldn't have been a hunter. The hunters barley come to Erdas, we only come to hunt down mosters that- yeah Char is right they have to be demigods," Thaila acknowledge.

"If the four fallen are demigods, we can find out today," said Jason.

For the rest of the meeting, every one was eating quietly, the only sound was the crunching sound of a tortilla shell from Leo's taco.

* * *

Mae, Thaila, Izzy, and Abeke were at outside of the battlements of greenhaven were most of the archers would practice. Mae had gotten her bow out of charm mode, and was in her hand, Thaila summond her bow, and Izzy had touched the pendant on her necklace, which then turned into her bow and quiver. Abeke has looked surprised and asked, " how? How can your bow and quiver be a pendant and a charm? "

"Well magic," Izzy answered calmly.

They started. Mae went first showing off her skills. She started with the 5 arrow shot, Mae had 5 arrows in the bow string and shot them, one after another, all hit the 5 of the targets that day out. Then Mae did the one where she does a flip and shoots at the same time. Mae did Izzy's favorite one, Izzy shot at Mae with one of her arrows, only for Mae to catch it in mid air and shoot it with her own bow at another target close by Izzy.

Next was Thaila with her sliver bow. She started out with 10 arrows in her bow string and shoot them at one target, all of them had hit the target, right at the bullseye. Then did one that Izzy had never seen before, Thalia summoned one of her hunting knives and put in the now string, and shot it right at the target.

It was Izzy's turn, she pulled out a arrow, turned around, and bent over, she was almost in a backbend, she shot an arrow at the target, but it didn't hit the target, something else cought it. A hand, but not Mae's or Thalia's hand, or even Abeke's hand, it wasn't anyone else's had that Izzy knew of. But when Izzy stood up properly and turned around, and saw the one person she didn't thought to see again in her life. The one person who have Izzy her bow, and the same person who was Mae's mom's father. Apollo, the God of music, poetry, healing, the sun, and prophecys.

Izzy, Mae, and Thaila bowed and Izzy ushered Abeke to do the same, " Izzy, my daughter, nice to see you again, how is your bow holding up. "

"Nice to see you too father. My bow is holding up great, but needs a better bow string, it's a bit too stiff for me, " Izzy answered her father.

Izzy handed her father her bow, and in a second a new bow string was attached. Apollo gave Izzy her bow back and turned around to face Abeke, and with in seconds, a lyre appeared above her head. Abeke was claimed by none other than the God of haikus. "Abeke my daughter, please raise and claim my gift. "

Abeke stepped towards Apollo who now had a bracelet with a single charm on it in his hand , " This my daughter, is a bow if you press the charm, a bow will summon, it can never come off of your hand by force, only you can take it off. A quiver will also come with the bow, the quiver will be full of arrows every time you summon it. If you shall run out of arrows, your bow shall turn into a javelin. Finally if you shall ever lose your bow, it shall come back to you. "

"Thank you, " Abeke answered as she put her new bracelet on her arm.

Apollo nodded, and disappeared with a flash. "So, are we now done," asked Mae.

" Yeah, but I have one question, Who was that? " Abeke asked.

"That was Lord Apollo, the Greek God of music, poetry, healing, the sun, and prophecys. He is also the twin of Artemis, the goddess of the hunt. They both are referred to the twin archers because both are gods of archery. He is also my father, and Mae's mother's dad. We are called Demigods, Abeke, many have special abilities. Demigods have have smells and are hunted by monsters, but luckily monsters don't tend to go into Erdas."

" So, who is your godly parent and what are you abilities you were talking about? " Abeke asked

"I am the daughter of Poseidon, legacy of Apollo, great great legacy of Athena, and a great great great legacy of Aphrodite, I have hydrolysis, which is my water abilities, I have a lot of those abilities, I also have geokinesis, which is the ability to shake the earth, and I have the ability to talk to horses, some fishs, bulls and rams. I can also play many instruments really well. I can plan battle strategies. I can also use charm speak that is not that good, " said Mae.

"I'm the daughter of Zeus the king of all gods. I have the power of electrokinesis, which is anything with lightning. I am also a hunter of Artemis. Artemis granted hunters eternal youth, immunity to illness, enhanced hunting skills, and superhuman physical abilities greater than that of a demigod.If we break our vow, she can strip us of the powers she granted us, " said Thalia.

"I'm the daughter of Apollo. I can play the guitar, and any wind instrument really well. I have a great hand at archery. I can do something called aduiokinesis, were any time I make a whistle like sound, I will stun my opponents . I also have the ability of vitkinesis, that is when I touch anyone, they can heal, but I don't use that a lot. Those are just some of Apollo's abilities, and you could have them or you could have some of his other abilities too, " Izzy answered. She only hoped that she didn't have Apollo's sun abilities, and had some of her abilities.

"Mae, Olvan and Lenori need you, and I'm saying it is urgent than a claiming, this is more of a quest, " Percy yelled at Mae.

Now the real journey has began.

* * *

**Me: So, before I say my ending, I would like to say that I would post more for the two weeks I have off for the coronavirus. See I live in the US and I say that with this coronapocalpyse is the worst. So do if this makes you less miserable for the weeks then comment questions for Demigods and Spirit Animals Questions And Answers. Until then, comment, review, like, and always look on the bright side of life, and Maemae24 out!**


	12. Chapter 11: The Dream

**Me: So since the Coronavirus is happening, I have decided to make more of the main crossover for now because I NEED MORE QUESTIONS, and I can't come up with new ones for the other one. So I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Annabeth's Provision**

Another minute had passed, and Mae was still in the room with Olvan and Lenori. Every demigod, including Abeke now, were waiting for Mae to get back. They were all waiting in their meeting room, for Mae to come back. Most of them (Char, Annabeth, Percy, Jax, Reyna, Leo, and Thalia) were recently told that they were going on a quest to help the four fallen get Arax's tailsmen.

After only a couole of minutes, Mae came in to the room," Well," said everyone in the room.

"Well what. Oh they told me that Tarik and I were going to lead the quest for Arax's tailsmen. They also said we're leaving in two days, but the thing is, we don't know where he is just yet. Lenori said that Briggan may give Conor a vision on where we shall go. The final thing they told me is that Thalia and I could be the only ones to get him to give us the tailsmen," Mae said.

"Why is that? Can't us four fallen also be the ones able to get the tailsmen?"Abeke asked.

"Well Arax may not recognize the four fallen as spirit animals, and Mae has the ability to talk to rams as the daughter of Posiden, and Thaila is a hunter of Artemis who created this world and Arax and Thaila both have powers over the sky. But he also won't give it over, Chiron told us that he and Cabaro stopped working with humans after the first Devourer war, " answered Annabeth.

"Well, we better get packing. No one shall speak of this until tomorrow right after the other four fallen have been told, " said Mae.

Everyone nodded and got out of the room. Once out Annabeth headed towards her room which was close to their lunch meeting room.

Annabeth's room was one of with a lot of windows since her spirit animal was an owl. Her room was like a tinier version of cabin 6. Annabeth's bed was pushed to the side, bookcases were on the opposite side of the room, a desk right next to the door, a dresser at the back of her bed, a couch under the windows, a clock on the wall with her desk, and a owl cage for Sophia, her owl, next to the couch.

Once in her room, Annabeth summond her owl, who flew around the room. Lately, Annabeth had barley summond Sophia, after having nightmares of her quest for the Athena Parthenos, and Sophia reminding her of the mark of Athena. "Sophia right now isn't time for playing right now, I need yoi to help me pack," Annabeth said as Sophia started to play around, "Okay maybe just for alittle bit then we have to pack."

They played a game of chase for a bit, before Sophia went into her cage after being tired out from their game. Annabeth grapped a leather backpack from her dresser, and started to grab warmer clothes, and rain clothes since Arax could contral the air and you don't know what could happen. She grapped some nectar and ambrosia and stuffed them into her bag. She finally put some daggers and a map (to know if the landscape would change) in her bag. She thought about packing food and water, but remembered Tarik saying that the cooks pack the food and water.

Annabeth moved her back into her couch and grabbed a book about architecture and say down next to Sophia's cage. At one point, Sophia flew onto Annabeth's shoulder and started to nudged her cheek, in return, Annabeth petted her head. Before Annabeth knew it, she feel asleep.

* * *

Annabeth was standing on a mountain with Tarik and the others going on the quest. Annabeth could see a ram in front of them. She couldn't tell who was moving until the ram started to run at them. Annabeth moved out of the way and the others did the same. Mae and the four were still the only ones in the path of the ram, Mae started push them out of the way, and before anyone knew it Mae had her shield out and got pushed. Then the ram started to pick up it's speed and ramed Mae again, but this time Mae's sheild fell away from her. Annabeth wanted to go save Mae, but her legs couldn't move , and Mae fell to the ground and the ram rammed into her again, and this time she slid all the way towards the egde. Annabeth was in shock and wanted to move, but of course dreams won't let you move half of the time.

Then the dream stiffed, Annabeth was in mid battle with the conquerors. Abeke and Mae we're no where to be seen, Meilin and Conor were surrounded, Rollan was down, Percy was severely injured, Thalia had ran out of arrows and where now fighting with her spear, Reyna and Jax were fighting with no weapons, Leo and Azar were now setting fire every where, and Tarik and 2 other greencloaks were battling the ram. Soon a bright light, brighter than celestial bronze and imperial gold, shined throughout the battle and then Annabeth woke up.

* * *

Annabeth shot up from her couch. A blanket had fell off of her, and Sophia was staring at her. Annabeth guessed that Sophia had placed the blanket on her. Annabeth looked up at her clock, _1:30_, it said, _'great,'_ Annabeth thought_,' no one was even up.'_ Annabeth got up from her couch, and put on some cleaner clothes, which was her usual white tunic tucked into a brown skirt and a green cloak flowing behind her.

Annabeth quietly got out of her room with Sophia following her, and started to roam the halls. She made a right turn and saw Conor and Briggan going down a hallway that ran through the hallway Annabeth was walking through, so she decided to follow him to see what he was doing up at the time. Annabeth moved quietly behind Conor to make sure Briggan couldn't hear her with his hearing.

Once Conor stopped, Annabeth walked next to him and was about to say something to him when she saw Rollan standing in front of a locked door. "Now what are you 2 doing up this early?" Annabeth asked them both.

"Briggan was smelling something, and I didn't want him to get in trouble so I followed him," Conor answered .

"And what about you, Rollan?" Annabeth asked him.

" I was also following Essix, see she was- uh- find a way in, " Rollan answered hesitating.

"Conor you can go back to your room, but Rollan tell the truth about it," Annabeth told him. Conor and Briggan silently walked back to their room, and Annabeth was now had her attention back on Rollan.

"Ok fine, I was trying to leave, are you happy," Rollan quietly yelled at her.

Annabeth sighed, "Rollan go back to your room."

Rollan's huffed and walked back into his room, Annabeth stood still, and then thought to go back into her room and finish the architecture book she was reading.

* * *

**Me: I'm finished this one, next chapter will be in Abeke's provision, or ** **Reyna's. Remember to comment, reveiw, like, and until next time Maemae24 out!**


	13. Chapter 12: Sea mon- wait never mind

**Me: I hope you enjoy. Btw I may not do any more fourth wall breaking, but we shall see.**

* * *

**Reyna Provision:**

"Yah, another day riding a horse this week," Rollan complained.

"At least you never rode on a horse for weeks with no sleep, food, water, and had to fight many bad people throughout your ride, " Reyna pointed out.

Reyna couldn't see Rollan's expression, but knew he had to be speechless, " It's even worst when you had to be in a boat for many months, " Leo said.

Reyna snorted remembering the summer when she had to bring the Athena Parthenos to camp half-blood, and Octavain then dying to kill Gaea/Terra. She also heared Mae snort, then she remembered that Mae had earthshaking powers, and was the only one that could stand during the battle against Gaea. She finally saw Leo, Annabeth, and Percy start to shake their heads, for Leo's reason was that he foght against Gaea with his fire powers, and Percy and Annabeth's reason was that they fell into Tartruse together.

"Well they docks are just ahead, we are getting off of our horses then-," Jax began saying.

"More horse riding!" Percy sounded amoused. Everyone that knew Percy could speak to horses rolled their eyes, Mae and Annabeth snorted (again), and Rollan groaned.

Once they arived at the docks, they jumped off of their horses, for their packs, and climbed into the ship. Once on Mae told the four, "throughout the ship ride, you will be training with someone named Shane with your bonds. Reyna with hand to hand combat, and swordsman ship. And for Abeke, Thaila will help you with shooting. "

* * *

Two days had passed while on the _Tullen's Pride_, and while Reyna wasn't complaining, she could feel that Veera didn't like when she out for food and training. Reyna was cerently training Meilin, which she was good at, so they began saying that they were sparring each other. While Reyna was good at sword, spear, jevalin, and quaterstaff, so was Meilin. Reyna usally used a quaterstaff for training, but today she was using her spear-sword for more of a challenge for Meilin, and Meilin had chosen to use a sword.

Reyna was using her spear and planed to change it in mid battle to trick Meilin. " Meilin as I have tought you, you have to be prepared for anything," Reyna told Meilin. Meilin nodded, and both girls got into their fighting stantes, and started. Reyna let Meilin the first hit, Meilin lounged at Reyna at top speed, and have been training with a fast person (Mae if you are wondering) she blocked her move with her shaft if her spear. She turned her spear into her sword, and now it was sword against sword. Reyna started to turn her sword and Meilin's sword, Meilin's sword rolled off of Reyna's, Reyna turned her sword back into her spear, used the butt to hit Meilin in the stumach. She turned her spear back into a sword and put it at Meilin's neck.

"I won," said Reyna.

"Not yet," Meilin said. Reyna felt a furry body come from behind her and tackle her, "You said to be perpared for anything." Reyna had gotten tackled by Jhi the healer?

"Good job Meilin, on bonding with Jhi," Tarik said as he came up from below deck, "I see your bond has grown so much from a couple if days."

"Great job Meilin, now can we get Jhi off of me, I feel like I just broke my spine."

Meilin summond Jhi back into passive state, and Reyna rolled to the side and gotten up. Reyna told Meilin that they were done for today. Before Reyna could go below deck, Meilin asked,"Reyna where did you get your spear or sword?"

Reyna froze, no one had asked her that question before, she thought about telling the truth but she said, " It was a speical gift from some one."

* * *

Reyna shut the door and turned around, she leaned her spear on the wall, and to her surprise, there was a imperial gold quaterstaff on her bed, and a note next to it that said_ 'Reyna this may not be for you, but when at times notice please give it to your sister, Meilin, or even when she finds out the truth of her blood__. When you are traveling, it will be an armlet'_. Reyna was shocked, well kinda. Reyna moved the quaterstaff and it transformed into a armlet. It covered her SPQR tattoo and her Bellona tattoo. Then she heard a knock on her door. Reyna hesitated on opening it, and then opened the door.

Mae was at the door, "Reyna we need you up on deck. Percy says that we are about to pass a sea monster, and need any demigod on deck. "

Reyna nodded, and she grabbed her spear and ran in deck.

* * *

Mae was right, a sea monster was now attacking the ship. Thalia and Abeke were now shooting arrows at it's tentacles, Percy was on water hitting it with riptide, Char was using her magic, Mae was helping Annabeth attack by that Reyna meant that Mae was throwing Annabeth in the air, then using water so that Annabeth could get onto the sea monsters head, Jax was using his spear and throwing at the sea monster, and Leo was shooting fire out of his hands. Reyna had an idea and yelled , "Mae, Char can you get me up there on top of the sea monsters head. "

Mae and Char nodded. Mae and Char came together , they put their hands in a square, Reyna jumped into their hands, they dipped and through her up at an angle. Mae then grapped Reyna's spear and through it up . Reyna cought it, once she was on the sea monsters head, she stabbed her spear in it's head, but that didn't do anything, and the sea monster knocked her off it's head and she flew backwards. Luckily Mae and Char were there and catch her.

Reyna was partly unconscious and conscious, when she saw Meilin run towards them. Mae and Char carefully out Reyna down, both summond their spirit animals, and put their hands in a square. Meilin jumped into their hands, and this time they through her up. Reyna reached out for her armlet and changed it into the quaterstaff, and through it at Meilin. Meilin then hit it's eyes until they were closed, she then flipped over, and Mae and Char catches her.

"Leo set fire to the tips of Abeke's and Thalia's arrows!" Mae yelled. Reyna saw Leo grin , he moved towards the girls quickly, and served fire to their arrows in the bow string, and both shot at the eyes. That have Percy and Annabeth a perfect shot at stabbing it. The sea monster then turned into golden dust.

Percy and Annabeth stepped off of their water board **(A/n that is what I am now calling water when any one is standing on water)** and sheath their weapons, or put it back in pen form. "What was that?" Asked Meilin .

"Well you just foght a sea monster, a type I totally forgot existed," Mae anwsered, "and if it wasn't for you, well we will be dead fishes or even worse."

" by the way, did Leo just shoot fire out of his hands? "

"Powers from Azar," Leo anwsered frantically .

"And did Percy and Annabeth both walked in water?"

" Uhhh. "

"I'll go check the uhh, whales," with that Mae backflipped off the ship and swam towards the whales.

" Mae get your sorry butt back up here, "Jax and Char both yelled.

"Also Char, we're you using magic," Meilin asked her final question.

"I just can't do with any more questions, once we get MAE OUT OF THE WATER, then we will talk," Char said.

" I'M NOT COMING OUT UNTIL THE WHALES ARE OKAY! " Mae yelled.

* * *

"So, I am something called a demigod, and I have inherited some abilities from my godly parent. So who is my parent?" Meilin asked.

"Well," Reyna started and stared at Mae who shook her head, " You have to get claimed by your parent like Abeke got claimed by Apollo , and she had a lyre appeared above her head, so it depends. "

Soon a sword and torch came on top of Meilin's head, and Reyna suddenly remembered what her mother told her and said to Meilin, " Meilin, you are the daughter of Bellona, the Roman goddess of war destruction and devastation, and you are my sister. "

Meilin's eyes were now wide and asked, " Are all of you Roman demigods? "

"Most of us are Greek, but we all have tattoo's of our godly parent, besides from Abeke since we can't do hers with out Reyna," Annabeth anwsered . All of them held their arm out with their tattoo. Mae's and Percy's both tridents, Annabeth's an owl, Leo a hammer, Jax a sword, Char torches, Thaila a eagle, moon with a bow in front, and Reyna a torch and sword.

"One more thing, why does Thaila have two?" Meilin asked.

"I'm the daughter of Zeus and a hunter of Artemis, or most of the time, we are called maidens. A eagle is Zeus's scarce animal and Artemis is symbolizes by the moon and a bow and not to get her confused with Apollo, she put a moon behind the bow while Apollo decided to do a lyre."

" if you two want, please hold out your arm that doesn't have your spirit animal on it, and I shall put your godly parent mark on your forearm, " Reyna asked.

Meilin and Abeke both held out their forearms, and Reyna came over swiped one of her hands over Abeke's forearm, and a lyre appeared on it, then swiped her hand over Meilin's forearm, and a torch and sword appeared on it.

Once every one started to leave, Meilin held out her quaterstaff to Reyna. Reyna said, "Meilin, you keep it. Bellona have it to me to give it to you. Also when we are traveling, it will change into a armlet and will cover your tattoo of Bellona." Meilin held it in her hands and then natively changed into a armlet .

* * *

**Me: Sorry for a long chapter, but I really hope you liked-****Mae: I hope you reveiw, comment, like, and until then Maemae24 out! Pay back for Maemae24 for putting me in a long chapter!****Me: also to all those fangirls out there, I did introduce Shane!**


	14. Chapter 13: Barlow and Monte

**I hope you enjoy now on to the chapter!**

* * *

**Abeke's provision:**

"How much longer," complained Rollan.

"We will be reaching Blouder City maybe in 2 hours at the least," Annabeth proclaimed. Abeke glanced over at Annabeth who had both hands on her horses reins and a map. Annabeth was also looking down at the map and not paying attention to the road.

"Why are we going to Blouder City again?" Rollan asked.

" Conor had a vision of a raccoon and a bear. Both of those animals are spirit animals of two retired greencloaks that know where Arax's mountain is, " answered Mae.

"How did we know it was on a mountain?" Rollan asked again.

"We already told you this many times before Rollan and it is getting annoying," Meilin yelled at Rollan. Abeke rolled her eyes, they always yelled at each other.

"Jess princess ," Rollan said .

"Don't call me princess," Meilin snapped.

"Annabeth how longer until we get to Blouder City, " Mae said as Meilin and Rollan stopped bickering.

"We have one more hour to go, and until then, no one can complain it is getting to annoying!" Annabeth yelled at them.

the rest of the ride was quiet (besides when Percy started to make weird nosies), and no one spoke about the ride or complained. During the quietness, Abeke had looked around at the beautiful scenery of the Amayan forest since her home in Nilo didn't have any forests near by from the droughts. Abeke has been notice that Uraza also liked the scenery of the forest, and then she remembered that Uraza had taken the Nilo jungles while Cabaro the lion took the savannas of Nilo.

"Time check. How long Annabeth?" Mae asked breaking the silence.

"Less thana hour and more than 5 minutes," Annaneth anwsered.

"Thank God!" Rollan yelled.

"After we get Barlow and Monte, then we will be heading back on the road on horses," Leo said.

"Ughhh! Why can't we travel on foot! Horses hate me and I hate them!" Rollan yelled. Abeke looked at everyone else, Mae and Percy had a shocked face on, and the others (besides from Conor, Tarik, Shane, and Rollan) snorted.

"Well to anwser that question, it would take us longer, and the conquerers could take it before we could get to Arax," Tarik anwsered.

* * *

When they arrived at Blouder City, they split up, well kinda. Shane left, Leo went to a blacksmith for a sword or metel, Abeke didn't know why he was going there, he also brought Percy and Annabeth, Thaila and Reyna went to get more supplys, and the rest went to a trading post which Tarik assumed Monte and Barlow owned. They hopped off their horses and went inside. Tarik also told them to put their spirit animals in dormate form.

Inside it looked more like bar than a trading post. There were many tables with people sitting at them. Up ahead was a bar counter with the bartender cleaning a glass. "Hi, how can I help you?" He asked.

"We're looking for Monte and Barlow, are they here right now? " Tarik asked.

"Nope, sorry, they left this morning on expedition," the bartender anwsered.

Mae hit her hands hard on the counter and said, "Your Monte. Now where is Barlow?"

"Uhh sorry, what do you mean? I'm not Monte," anwsered the bartender frantically .

Mae now grabbed his shirt collar and yelled, "Tell the truth Monte, I know when people are lying, so show us where Barlow is and then we shall talk."

" Mae! " Tarik, Char, and Jax all yelled.

"Fine, let me go, and then I shall go get Barlow," said Monte. He walked out of the bar's counter and ran out the back window. Mae summond Gijime and ran after Monte .

"Go out the front door. We'll meet Mae when we get back there!" Tarik yelled.

They ran out the door and headed into a alley. Abeke summond Uraza and Conor summond Briggan, the two ran ahead of the group. When they got out of the alley, Abeke could see that Mae, Uraza, and Briggan had tackled Monte in a doggy pile with Monte on the bottom, Mas on top of him, Uraza on top of Mae, and Briggan on top of Uraza.

"Get off of me you green blob, and your animal fiends!" Monte yelled.

Briggan got off of Uraza and jumped to Conor, Uraza rolled off of Mae and pranced over to Abeke's side, Mae jumped up and stepped to the side. "Monte could you please bring us to Barlow," Tarik asked.

"Fine," Monte snapped and for up . He lead them through a back door and up a stair case with a door. He opened the door and a Amayan was at the door.

"Monte it's still your shift your should be down there, and who are these people? " Said the man who must have been Barlow.

"These are the four fallen's summoners, Abeke, Conor, Meilin, Rollan. Then theirs Tarik, Char, Jax, and I, Mae," anwsered Mae , " we have come to seek your guidance on finding Arax the Ram and his talisman. "

"We don't know where Arax is," said Barlow.

" Should I repeat what I said to Monte. I know when people are lying. You and Monte both know where Arax the Ram is, and you both are coming with us or else the fate of is saving the world is heading down hill of you don't help us, " Mae snapped.

"Fine, but are these the four fallen reborn?" Asked Barlow.

Mae nodded at Meilin who summond Jhi, then Essix came flying through the window. "Now do you believe me when I say that the four fallen are back," Mae said .

"Yes. Could you let me and Monte discuss this," said Barlow and he pulled Monte aside.

After a couple of minutes, Monte and Barlow came back." We shall join you in your quest. "

* * *

** Me: cliff hanger! I want to hear you say in the comments on where Shane is going. Is he going to get supplies, is he going to the conquerors, or is there something else he doing. But until then, reveiw, please comment, like, and until then Maemae24 out!**


	15. Chapter 14 The journey

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Leo's provision**

When Leo, Annabeth, and Percy stepped out of the blacksmiths, they glanced over at Montes and Barlows trading post, and saw that Tarik, the four, Char, and Jax running out of the trading post. "Hey, uhh, guys look," Leo yelled at the couple.

Percy and Annabeth both looked over at the trading post, and glanced at Jax and Char heading into a alley. "Shouldn't we go help them?" Leo asked .

Annabeth shook her head, "No. It's their business on what is going on. But if they need our help then-"

"GET OFF OF ME YOU GREEN BLOB AND YOUR ANIMAL FIENDS!" Someone yelled behind the trading post.

"Yeah that could be nothing, "Leo anwsered.

"Weren't you the one who asked the question, and now want to do nothing to help out team! " Percy yelled at him.

"Well kinda, they got it under control, well I think, but if they get Monte and Barlow to come with us, we should probably get two more horses, and check on Reyna and Thaila," Leo said.

the couple grandest then nodded, and the three jumped onto their horses, and went to the stables to buy today so new horses.

* * *

They were galloping through a route that Monte and Barlow suggested. They had made many stops along the route, one was when they lost Briggan who smelt something, but he came back.

Leo's Adhd had made him start to start to tinker with some metal bands from his belt, which made him not pay attention when the group stopped. It was either Mae or Percy who whistled for the horses to stop. "Does any one else hear shuffling in the bushes?" Mae asked.

"I hear it too, Mae. Thaila how many are their?" Annabeth anwsered .

"Too many, my hunter skills tell me that their are more than just 5, " Thalia summond her bow and shot at one of the bushes. Mae and Abeke both summond their bows and started to shoot at the bushes.

"Monte or Barlow, is there any tribe around here," asked Tarik.

"The Ravens. They won't let any one pass until they duel with one of us," Barlow told Tarik .

"Well then we can surrender, ask for the duel, and boom, then we shall be in our merry way!" Leo said.

"Not likely Leo. You don't ask the tribe to the duel, the tribe asks you. How did you not learn that in history class. If it's the tribe's tradition then we don't mess with it, " Mae lectured Leo, and then mumbled, "Yeah Columbus."

The next moment, the Ravens tribe members came out of hiding with no arrows sticking out of them and they did not look like the Indians from Pocahontas. "Attack!" One yelled .

"Oh well," Mae said , she put her bow back in "charm mode", grabbed her sword and jumped off her horse that she named buttercup (yeah, she may had gave a horse a sweet name, but can be really fierce at times).

Thaila also put her bow back, grabbed her spear and summond Aegis and started to battle the nearest tribe member. Abeke changed her bow into a javelin and battled the nearest enemy. Reyna and Jax got their spears and headed into battle. Meilin summond her quaterstaff and foght the enemy. Percy, Annabeth, and Char got their weapons out and jumped into the fighting. Leo through Connor and Rollan a sword from his belt and the two started to join the others. The elder greencloaks ( Tarik, Barlow, Monte) were now in mid battle like everyone else. Leo started to grab many different tools from his magical tool belt and started to throw them at the natives.

The next minutes were a blur until the tribe member that yelled attack and two others had Abeke, Thalia, and Mae at sword point, "If you want your friends alive, surrender, and fight us in a duel!"

They all sheath their weapons, and the tribe members started to come behind them and grab their hands and urfed them to walk. They walked through many trees and where pushed into a closed off space from the tribe members, "Chose who will fight with our leader, Derawat in hand-to-hand combat. You have a couple of minutes to chose"

The tribe member left them, Rollan said, "So who is going to fight. I know I don't."

"What about Jax or Reyna, they are excellent at hand-to-hand," Annabeth asked.

"That may do, but which one. We could let Monte, Barlow, or Tarik chose, heck maybe even one of the four fallen," Char anwsered.

The elder greencloaks thought for a moment, but before they could anwser, Essix swooped down and landed on Meilins head, " Well it has been decided. Meilin you will fight in the duel, we shall not argue with a great beast," said Tarik.

"Well I agree with Essix, Meilin has defeated both Jax and Reyna in a duel with weapons, and defeated Annabeth, Char, Percy, and I in hand-to-hand," Mae anwsered.

* * *

All of them were standing out and around a circle where Meilin will dejl Derawat. She was in the circle waiting for Derawat to show up. Mae, Tarik, Abeke, Conor, Rollan, and Char were standing really close to the circle. "When is he going to show up, we have a ram to catch!" Leo complained.

"Leo, do you have any patience on your belt because it seems that you need it. Besides this is the tribe leader we are talking about, he probably has to get pass a large amount of people to get here, " Mae sarcastily told him while paying attention to the field. Soon enough the tribe leader came , "finally!"

"And yet I was the one complaining about it," Leo mumbled.

The tribe leader and a member said something, but Leo's Adhd made him not pay attention to the words they were saying, and instead he thought about a phone that monsters can't track. He pulled his focuse back towards the duel. Meilin was dodging some of Derawat's moves, Meilin then kicked his legs, and Derawat was down, finally she kicked him were it hurts, a move that Annabeth or Reyna taught her.

"You win. You and your friends may pass, " said Derawat.

They hopped back onto their horses and ride into a storm that maybe Arax had set for them not to pass, so they decided to camp out to wait out the storm. The next day they found Arax's mountain and hiked up it. But this chapter isn't about Arax, that is the next chapter.

* * *

**Me: bum, bum, bummmm. Yes they get to fight Arax in the next chapter. Also I thought about Mae and Char starting a cheer for Meilin, but they didn't because I forgot what the two guys said. Until then please reveiw, comment, like, and Maemae24 out!**


	16. Chapter 15: The end of Part 1

**Me: the big fight scene coming up in here, also this may be a long chapter in who it is, which is going to be ****Abeke again, yeah! She is my favorite.**

* * *

**Abeke's Provioson:**

They had finally made it to the top of the mountain, after many detours, including one where Mae's bad foot was in pain and had to put her in a boot and crutchs and she had to summon Gijime for it. They had not seen Arax on the mountain at all, and they belived where they were standing is when Arax would show up, and they all had summond their spirit animals, besides from Leo and Percy's because Leo's was too big and Percy's would die if it was on land, to show Arax.

"Well he is not here I guess we could go," Leo said, and he started to turn around until Mae grabbed his shirt and dragged him back," Hey what was that for!"

A ram came from behind the mountain from where they were standing and yelled, "Who dares hike up my mountain!"

"Oh great Arax, we have came to ask you if we could take your talisman," anwsered Tarik.

"You shall not take my talisman. I was created from goddess of the wilderness to represent her uncle Poseidon and had her father's Zeus's powers, I to take control over the weather so-"

"So you would take over controlling the weather and not Aeolus " Leo interrupted.

Arax nodded his head. "Arax, your very mother asked us to come here and save the world with these young four," Mae stepped forward with out her crutches and boote, "Your Talismans is like a important cause for us. If you kindly give it to us, then we shall protect it from harms way, and from the conquerors coming to take it. "

"These four are special as children of _the big three,_" Thalia stepped forward and said the last words in greek, " I agree with your sever protection of your talisman, but we need it to defeat the conquerors and the Devourer from rising. I agree with Mae, but you don't have to give it to us right now, but please give it to us and not the conquerors. "

"Well, I'm surprised. Two of the big three broke their oath. Your Lady told us great beasts a lot about you Thaila Grace, and how you lead our fellow adoptive sisters. I may know you both, but I will not give you the granite ram. "

"Well you don't have to now, but we can at least help you," Mae said as she pulled out her bow and shot at something behind the group. She then grabbed more of her arrows and shot.

Every one turned around where Mae was shooting at and saw an army of conquerors hiking up the mountain with Zerif leading them, and a big next to him that looked a lot like her trustful freind, " Shane!?!? "

"Well, well. Look who we have here. 12 greencloaks, 2 old men, and a street kid. Arax these people in cloaks are just menices to the world."

"And yet Zerif, you know what we are copable of, and you know what we have up our sleeves. You and your so called army don't stand a chance against us," Tarik countered.

Abeke glaced behind them, Arax was picking up speed and yelled, "YOU FOOLS, YOU DISTRACTED ME!".

She spoke in greek,_"Guys Arax is about to ram us!"_ They others nodded and they moved to the shuffled to the side. Arax then ramed through their path and ramed some of the conquerors that Zerif pushed in front of him.

"Oh well, they had no use. Conquerors attack!"

"Guys, Plan 58, attack and conquer," Annabeth yelled. The elder greencloaks and Meilin went grabbed their weapons and ran into battle using the back to back stratigie, but Abeke knew that they had something up their sleve.

The only ones that weren't in the line were Thaila, Abeke, and Mae," Thaila and Abeke get to that ledge and start firing. I will meet ya'll up there," Mae yelled. Thalia and Abeke climbed up the mountain to the ledge, and once their both pulled out their bows and started to shoot at some of the conquorers.

In the dinstence, Abeke could see that Mae had caused a tiny earthquake that got most conquorers stuck under a rock. Mae than ran towards the mountain, with Arax behind her, and she avoided him, and jumped higher onto the mountain. Arax hit the mountain and caused some rocks to fall from the mountain.

"Glad you could make it," Thaila told Mae as she climbed onto the ledge, "How many did you take out for us." Thaila shot five arrows.

"Just like two dozen, also Arax told me to go get his talismen, how better is that," Mae anwsered as she summond her bow and shot two dozen arrows at once.

"Way better, also did you just lie?" Abeke anwsered as she shot an arrow.

"Well before he attacked me, he told to grab his talismen, and protect it, and I am not joking. That's more Leo and Rollan combined to do that," all of them shot ten arrows at once.

"Well, you two and the little stowaway can go and get the talismen. I will go down their and help fight since I'm pretty sure that I'm almost out of arrows," Thalia said and shot five arrows and had two left.

"Okay. Also what do you mean stowaway, the only person that could... Oh wait you mean Rain, that makes since. If it was Frank, but he wouldn't do that though"

"It does make since," Abeke said and shot her last five arrows.

"Yeah, but any ways get going, the conquorers are going to catch up with you, and grab it from behind your back, like Shane that betrayer."

Thalia jumped down the from the ledge, and Mae and Abeke jumped onto the mountains side and started to climb to the next ledge. Ledge after ledge they went, they went with no problems until they were on a ledge that was close to the talisman according to Uraza who jumped a head of them. " Abeke behind you! " Mae yelled.

Abeke looked and a bat flew at her. She has no time to get her now out until it would attack her, but a blue flash dashed and grabbed the bat and landed next to Abeke. The blue flash bit down on the bat** (sorry if you like bats) **and killed it. "Well, okay. We should get going, if the bond to that bat bows where it died, the conquerors will be behind it."

Mae nodded. She leaped with Gijime at her side to the next ledge, then it was Abeke's turn. She jumped, she felt the air in her hair, she felt time going slow, and she felt her falling down. Abeke closed her eyes, she felt a warm and a strong hand grab her hand and lifted her up, but it was slow. Abeke opened her eyes when her hands reached the ledge, she grabbed the sharp rocks, and raised herself up.

She was about to thank Mae when Mae pointed out, " Abeke look. That stone says ypavítns, and reader of you don't now what that means, it means granite in greek. It is to high for my short legs to reach-"

"You have long legs!" Abeke interrupted .

"Yeah I know. But that's not the point, the point is that if I lift you up, you could reach up, take the stone out and grab the talisman. Also if your not afraid of heights and standing in one leg, well that is what you about to do."

Abeke couldn't complain because, well Mae did it to her when they had to take the sails down, and Mae didn't want to do it the normal way, and instead be cooler. Abeke grabbed Mae's shoulders, and went up, she took out the stone and threw it to the ground. There was a fancy box with shapes of wind from story books Abeke loved to read back when she was little, even though she had dyslexia. She took the box out and Mae lowered her down.

"Is that it. Is that the granite ram," Mae asked.

"Yes it is," Abeke opened the box and a dirty rock ram was sitting in the box, carefully placed. Abeke saw a gray chain and picked it up and put it around her neck. She heard rocks falling, and looked at the other ledges, or where the others ledges were, the ledges had turned into falling rocks and hit conquerors that where rushed to the ledge Abeke and Mae we're on.

"Well, we have two problems, one Annabeth didn't stop them from coming, worst freind ever. Two, how do we get down? " Mae told Abeke.

"Maybe," By the time Abeke could finish saying her suggestion , Mae head gummies in her hand, " Uhh where did you get those, and what will they do? "

"This will get us down," Mae whistled, " Rain! " Rain flew up, landed with her chest out, "Stop being dramatic, now take this. It will make you bigger. Now I wonder why I took you to drama class."

Mae took out a gummies that looked like a full grown dragon, and was a dandelion yellow, and held it out in her hand. Rain ate it, and started to grow bigger and bigger. Their ride took half of the ledge, and since they couldn't just stand around, Mae hopped on the back of Rain, Abeke followed behind. They both summond their spirit animals into pasive state, and they flew off the ledge before it calapsed.

* * *

Abeke felt the air in her hair again, and she looked down, and notice some archers from the conquerors lined up in a row. "Mae archers down there," She earned Mae.

Mae nodded, "Could you perhaps shoot at them, I haven't learned to fly, shot, and drive yet."

Abeke grabbed her wrist hoping to get her bow, but it didn't come. Abeke thought of something else, but she couldn't, and instead she felt the sunlight shining down on her. Abeke took a deep breath _'take the sun rays and throw it, '_ her father's voice roared through her head. Abeke held out her hand and threw something that felt like a warm heat that felt like her hands on her bow. She opened her eyes, and saw what she had done. She had thrown a sun ray, and blinded the conquorers.

"What ever you just did, keep on doing it!" Mae encouraged Abeke. Abeke kept grabbing the sun rays and throwing them. Abeke had a sun ray in hand when they were a couple of feet from the battle raging. Abeke notice that Tarik, Barlow, and Monte were battling Arax, Annabeth, Char, Jax, Meilin, Conor, Reyna, and Thalia were surrounded, Rollan and Percy were severely injured, and Leo was now shooting fire at them.

Rain dived down, "When we get closer to the ground, jump off. Rain when we are off, do what you do the best, " Mae's braid came down when Rain went flat, " Now! " She yelled. Abeke leaped off Rain and she leaped higher than ever before, she believes that the granite ram made you leap higher than before. Mae how ever backflipped and landed causing an earthquake. Jools Barlow's spirit animal got knocked off the mountain, Annabeth and Char rushed to the to boys sides and started to heal them, Mae lunged into battle, Abeke started to grab more sun rays and throw them.

Rain flew over her after a couple of throws and blocked her from the sun, Abeke was about to yell at Rain, but instead a whistle like sound came out of her mouth and stun some of the conquerors that were in front of her. She did it a couple of times and started to go back and throw sun rays. She felt wind in her hair, and turned around and Arax was running towards her. Abeke was frozen, she couldn't move, she couldn't say anything, she was truly scared, and she thought she was about to die, but Barlow stepped in front of her before Arax could hit her, he grabbed Arax's horns and threw him off his mountain.

The conquerors started to retreat. Meilin had say down, Tarik, Mae, Monte, Annabeth, and Reyna were fighting the last of the conquerors. Abeke was about to thank Barlow when he got stabbed in the back by Zerif (When ever Abeke is about to say thank you something happens. What is going on!). Time felt slow. Monte had turned around and yelled "NOO!" , kicked the guy she was fighting and ran over to Barlow, the others that were fighting sent their person back and ran to Barlow's side.

Time went back to normal. Zerif was no where to be seen, and everyone was standing at at Barlow's side. Monte, Annabeth and Percy, no scratch that, every one was crying. "Tarik," Barlow raspy whisper, " Could you please burie me in a greencloak. "

"We will, we promise," Monte said .

Barlow nodded and closed his eyes. "Well to make this moment a bit better, that gave me déjà vu," Mae said as she stood up and brushed her skirt off.

Annabeth stared at her, not a normal stare, her death stare. "Well we should get going now. We have the talismen, and I think we may have discovered it's power already."

" It has, " Tarik said.

"It did. It can make you jump higher than before, and It happened right when I jumped off Rain," Abeke said.

Tarik nodded, "Well race you back down the mountain!" Percy said and started to run.

" Percy get back up here, " Annabeth yelled and ran after him.

Mae laughed and ran down, Char shook her head and ran down, Jax grinned and catches up with Char, Reyna and Thaila ran down, Leo yelled something and headed down, Meilin smiled and looked at the ones left and said, " Well I bet I will beat you, " and ran.

"No you don't!" Abeke ran past her , the boys soon ran to catch up with them.

Abeke could only think of what Tarik would say, or Mae. Tarik would say, "Silly kids," or something along those lines . Mae would just laugh in between her lecturing, but worst to come, they would get away with. Abeke smiled and kept running, while running she summond Uraza who helped her catch up with the other greencloaks, and she won the race.

* * *

Once back, they buried Barlow in the greencloak, everyone said their goodbyes to him, but the most sad was Monte his only freind. Monte renewed his greencloak. Rain went back to normal, and only within a day Mae had to change her back. The other greencloaks were happy to see them, and hear of their achievement, but weren't excited when they learned Shane worked with the conquerors. Every thing was back to normal, well not a lot.

The four were sitting on a ledge watching the sunset. Abeke made her think of her father, and her new abilities. Under her breath, she said, "Thank you Apollo."

"Well their you guys are, I was looking for you," the voice of Mae said. She sat down next to Abeke and watched the sun set with them.

"Will this get any worse," Meilin wondered .

"Yes. Not a lot worse but a decent amount of worse. Don't tell Annabeth what I just said, she will freak out. Wow. Sunsets are always beautiful," Mae said.

"Agreed. Before anyone goes, can I say that I have been having nightmares about a boar."

* * *

**Me: part one of this story is done! Sorry I had to make Shane a betray them, but I did. Also -**

**Everyone in the story: get this done with already!**

**Me: okay fine. Please review, comment, like, and until then Maemae24 out!**


	17. ohhh, New Story (Maybe?)

**So I'm here, I'm bold, I'm excited. I have a idea of a fan fiction where the Demigods go to high school. Don't know if I should do it, or not. So basically, it does not take place during, before, or after Demigods and Spirit Animals. The plot is that the 7 plus Mae, go to a high school. Mae is not going to high school, but is the adult because she graduated early and is 18. Specificity Annabeth's high school. So her friend Liam has a crush on Annabeth and really really wants to ask her on a date, but can't when he learns that she has a boyfriend. So he has a plan to break them up, but his plans never work so to the over protecting adult sister, Mae. So comment if you want that. Also I'm not abandoning this, I am certainly writing the beginning of Hunted. Fyi the chapter name is the hunt has began. **


	18. Chapter 16: The Hunt Begins

**Me: Part 2: Hunted has started. It kinda was good, and many people who have read it didn't like it and stopped reading Spirit animals, talking about you friend. Also the last chapter had 3k words! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A serpant moved out of a cage. Once out, it moved swifly to it's pray, a scared person, who was knocked down by his fellow teamates. The serpant bit the man at his neck, making him go limp and ate him whole.

* * *

**Emily's provision:**

She shot up from her bed, clutching her head. Her intensive grey eyes looked around her clean and orgnanized room. She looked at Shelbie, her soft purple peerkeet, who stared back at her with her warm white eyes. Emily smiled at her spirit animal, who gave her a rush of relaxation, which made Emily calm down after her nightmare. Emily had been having the same nightmare after the four and the others came back.

_'What time is it?' _Emily asked herself. She looked over at her clock, _'4:30,' _it said. Emily got out of bed. Put on simple leather overalls, skirt addition, a long sleeve light blue tunic, and some flats. She pulled up her dirty blond hair into a braid, then twisted it into a bun. She grabbed her green cloak, and drapped it over her back, and let it flow.

She held out her hand to Shelbie's cage, Shelbie moved onto her hand, and Emily moved her hand to her shoulder where Shelbie would stay for whenever she wanted to stay with Emily. She walked to her door and opened it, making sure that no one wakes up, she closed the door quietly.

She began to walk down the cold and dark hallway. Once at the end of the hallway, she heard foot steps behind her, and turned around. It was Meilin and Jhi, but Meilin had her eyes closed, _'sleep walking '_ Emily guessed.

She walked towards Meilin and Jhi, and tried to wake up Meilin. She shook her, she talked to her, she even went into her room to get water, which kinda woke Meilin up. She put say down Meilin and Jhi started to nudge her. "Okay, okay I'm up," she said as Jhi began licking her.

"Meilin, are you okay. You were sleep walking. " Emily said.

"Yes, I'm okay," she snapped .

"I was just asking, you don't have to snap at me," Emily countered , " when did this start? "

"Back when I came here," Meilin responded . Both girls stood up and walked their separate ways.

* * *

"Go straight up, grab the flag, and come straight down. If you were to fall, Jason or this soft net will catch you," Annabeth yelled at Piper.

" and why am I doing this again? " Piper asked as she fixed her hair.

"You were the only one who wanted to test out the talisman, and Jason got jealous of Percy saving Annabeth a lot, so Jason wanted to show that could save you as much as Percy, " Emily anwsered.

Piper took a deep breath, and put on the talisman. Emily, Mae, Annabeth, and Char set the net out. Piper jumped up, she looked like she was flying, the other four girls followed under her with the net, and Jason behind them. Piper took another leap towards the flag. Piper grabbed it and flipped off the wall that had the flag and began to fall in style.

Jason flew up and cought her before she could fall in the net, " Well the net was not helpful. We should put it away after doing the next tests, " Char Puffed.

* * *

After the tests were over, Emily was asked to see Olvan and Lenori to talk about a up coming quest. Emily took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. The door opened by Olvan, and he ushered her to take a seat in front of them.

" As you know Emily, we have found out were Rumfuss the boar is," Olvan said, "Like the other quest, we had asked Annabeth to go. You both are daughters of Athena, and both make the same impact on the quest, so we ask you to go in her place, since we need her here to train newcomers."

"In one of visions, I saw you fighting. Like the oracle of Delphi, I can predict the future. It is important to put a child of Athena on a quest like these, it is dangerous and we would need a person who can plan, so do you except this quest."

"O-of course I do. A child of Athena dream is to go on a quest," Emily stammered.

Olvan nodded, and that was the cue for Emily to leave.

* * *

**me: done with it. Like I said, please comment on if I should do the fanfiction. Please comment, like, follow, reveiw, and I switched that up, but until then Maemae24 out! **


	19. I have decided

**Nevermind on the other other authers note. I have decided to do it and are cerently writing it. The name is either going to be "_This is not like High School musical" or something along thise lines, and the other one is "don't get in between Percibeth!". _ It will be up soon. I still am going to write this one, the q and a, and the new story.**


	20. Chapter 17 stuff happens with family

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Meilin's provision**

After training, Meilin had been told about the quest to get Rumfuss's talisman. She decided to go look at the map in the map room to get her knowledge on their path they would take. She scanned the map from edge to edge, she knew every region of Erdas, besides this one island at the corner of the map, Stetriol, it was not part of the hundred island in Oceanus.

She heard the door open and many foot steps pilled in. She turned around, the other four, Tarik, Mae, Reyna, Olvan and his moose were standing in front of the door.

Meilin crossed her arms, "I have some bad news," Olvan said as he started to walk over to the map, " Zhong has fallen, " Meilin was breath less, "and General Teng has gone missing."

Meilin was shocked. She felt tears forming in her eyes, "What! We have to go find him! He could be died. We should have done something about it! We shouldn't have stayed around-"

"MEILIN!" Mae yelled at her .

"What!" She snapped, " it's not any of you lost someone really close to you! "

Reyna stepped forward, "Meilin, I know how you feel. I lost someone close to me, and it was my dad. He went crazy when I was younger, to the point that me and my sister left. When we came back, he wasn't the nice man we knew, he gotten worse and he even started to become a spirit, I knew there was no hope on him getting better, so I killed him si he wouldn't the pain any longer. My ancestors were there, and they were disappointed in me, and I never went back to my home. To this day, I have never forgot what happened that night."

Reyna had tears in her eyes. "Meilin. Back when I was little, my dad left me, and when I learned who he was, I got angry at him, I even went looking for him when I was older, but have up. I promise you that we will find him one day, even if it is after our quest, who knows, " Mae places her hand on Meilin shoulder. Her touch was warm and it reminded her of him.

"To make you feel better princess, I never knew my dad at all, " Rollan smirked. Meilin rolled her eyes, but it kinda made her better, "or mother at the least."

"You all should get packing, you will leave tomorrow morning," Olvan said. They went out of the room. Meilin walked to her room quietly.

* * *

**Switching provisions to****Conor's Provision**

Conor was in the cafeteria, he thought of food that he needed to pack. He was in a line for food since it was lunch time. He started to grab beef jerky and put it his bag when the cook said, "Oh honey, you don't have to pack food. We pack it the day you leave."

Conor nodded but he still out the beef jerky in his bag for Briggan. A man came in the cafeteria, and started to walk towards Conor, "excuse me, are you Conor," Conor nodded, " It seems that you have a letter from the wife of the sheep herder Fenray. "

Conor took the letter from the man. He looked at the envelope, he could only make out most of the letter on it, Char had told him that he had something called dyslexia which made words look like different words, "Can you perhaps read this to me?" He asked the lady.

"Sure thing hun, " She said. Conor handed her the letter, she opened it and read it, "Dear my lovely son Conor, I have taken your place as Devin Trunswick servant. He has changed from before, but I don't know how. Trunswick has also changed from when you left. Devin is following his father footsteps, he says that if he every gets to see you again, something will happen to you and your friends. However, Dawson is thriving. He has been sweet and kind to me, and write this letter. He is so smart. Love, your mother. "

Conor lowered his head, he felt tears in his eyes. His mom took his place, _his_ place. Out of all his family members, it was his mom, the one that took care of him when he was little, the one that cooked, the one that lived him. Why couldn't they take his brothers in his place. A year fell from his eyes. The cook have him back his letter, he held it in his hands carefully, he was going to punch the Earl of Trunswick in the face.

Conor looked up, Mae was standing next to him, waiting for something. Then the cook came back out with bread, and handed it to her. It was a loaf of bread, not a slice, but a full loaf. Mae turned around, and looked at Conor, like stared at him. "Mae, why do you have a full loaf of bread?" He asked.

"I made it my self, and I wanted to try it. I also see you got a letter from someone, and if you want we can sit down and talk about it? "

They walked over to a table. Mae places the loaf and a plate, she placed to other plates on front of them, she cut up the bread and placed one slice on each plate. "Who was the letter from?" She asked him.

"It was from my mother, but since my family doesn't know how to read or write, Dawson Trunswick write it. "

"What did it say?"

"It said that the Earl of Trunswick made my mom switch places with me. She said that Trunswick has changed a lot, and if I were to return home, Devin will hurt me and the others, " Conor took a bite of the bread. It was so sweet. He took another bite.

Mae smiled, "I'm glad you like the bread. But when I see that Devin Trunswick and his father again, I will make sure that they will pay for what they did to your family. I even hope that something terrible will happen to them." Mae took another bite of her slice . Conor took another slice, and are it. He only hoped what Mae said would happen to the Trunswicks.

* * *

**Me:**** I finished! This took me a long time to make since -****Mae: Since she was starting to write the new story, which I must say,was good, but was not better than my bread.****Me: any ways, please review, comment, like, follow, and until then, Maemae24 out!**


	21. Chapter 18: random chapter

**Me: I have a plan for my storys and how I'm going to write them**, **so onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Piper's ****Provision**

"I haven't been on a quest in so long, this feels so good to be back," Piper and Jason were staring out on the early morning horizon. Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Percy, and Mae came on the _Tullen's Pride _early than the others.

"Well, Pipes, us being here is a quest, didn't you forget."

"Well, I mean a quest quest. One that you go and retreve something."

Piper turned her head over to look at Jason, and Jason looked back at her. They leaned in and-, "HEY LOVEBIRDS, WE NEED YOU TO CLEAN THE DECK!"

"MAE!" They both yelled. They turned around, and Mae was laughing and cleaning the deck. The couple shook their heads, and looked back at each other. They leaned forward and kissed for a couple of seconds, then pulled away, and stared right back at the horizon.

"Do you know what is really beautiful?" Jason asked. Piper bulshed. "A brick."

"Oh thank- WAIT WHAT! JASON!" Piper yelled.

Jason laughed. Piper, however punched him in the arm, hard. "Ok, ok! I was just joking! I can't joke!"

"Not about a brick! A brick is disgusting! It's a ugly brown red color! " Piper yelled.

"Well you gotta admit, he got hit with like fifty billion times during the last prophecy." Percy pointed out as he came up next to them.

They herd Mae snort. The three shook their heads. "Percy, how are you going tp do with Annabeth not around?" Jason asked.

"Well bro, I may just tape a picture of her on my pillow."

"Or you could, you know, not be like a stalker, and instead go with out her?" Mae said coming to satnd next to them.

"No! You don't know what we went through!" Percy yelled.

"You went through H.E double toothpicks together. You both held up the sky. Jason got hit with bricks. Piper did something with a cornacopia. Hazel used the mist. Frank turned into many animals. Leo 'died' and came back with Calypso."

"H.E double toothpicks?" Jason asked.

"Proper capitalation. Got it from Matt Pat on a Five Nights Of Freddys game theory," Mae anwsered,"Who wants coffee?"

"Sure."

"I'm down."

"Percy you won't get any. Remember last time you had coffee."

"Wait, what happens?" Piper asked.

"No!" Percy yelled.

"He gets too sassy. You know like when they do the ask the seven memes. He drank coffee before those," Mae stared right at Percy's eyes. Percy looked directly back at her, and started to back away from her.

"Mae you gotta teach me that," Piper watched Percy go down below deck.

"I'll teach you after coffee. I can't fully function with out it." The three went below deck and headed towards the 'dinning room '.

* * *

"We are never ever going to do that Pipes," Jason said. They were on the deck, eating lunch. They were having a picnic since they didn't like the 'dinning room '.

"Well just think. If we have to move to a farm, then I would have to eat meat , "Piper brushed her hands through Jaiyana, her sassy peacock. "Have you ever wondered what it is like to live in the country?"

"Well we can just ask Mae. She lives in the country."

"She lived almost-"

"Hey Mae! We have a question for you!" Jason yelled. Piper just facepalmed her head. "Pipes, continue."

"As I was saying, Mae almost has lived every where, and places like Texas that you would never think she would live."

"I heard my name. What is this question. I have only 4 minutes, so SPEAK!" Mae came up.

"How is it living in the country?"

"The country. Oh it is great. Many people are nice there, well besides the bad drivers. Besides that, you could get a big back yard, or front yard, neighbors are like a yard away, you have woods, you can see the stars, and the best thing about it, everything is fresh, besides from if you get it in the grocery store, but you can still be a vegitarian." Mae then walked away back towards the ramb to below deck.

"Well that anwsered the question. Anyways -"

"Oh, there you guys are. I have been looking for you," Abeke came up and say to the left of them.

"Why do you need us?" Piper asked .

"I was wondering if it you, Piper, if you could teach me how to fight with a sword."

"Ohh, sword fighting," Rollan come over and say across from Abeke.

"Please kill me, " Jason fell back groaning.

"I have never seen anyone fight with a sword worded than Zerif, " Abeke claimed.

"He did use his swords weirdly during the quest for Arax's talismans," Piper said.

" Oh, I didn't see him use his swords then, but during my nectar ceremony. He came trying to take me, but Char urged me to join the greencloaks, Zerif looked angry , so he lunged at her and Mae shot an arrow at the ground and zip lines down, " Abeke said.

"He also came to mine, but he came after mine since I was placed in jail. The best thing that had every happened to me was when the roof fell down, no joking! " Rollan joked.

"Now who does that sound like, Jason," Piper asked him.

" don't talk to me, I'm died!"Jason stayed in the ground.

"Jason your not died, even though you got hit with a lot of bricks during the summer," Piper smiled a bit .

"What happened during the summer?" Abeke asked .

"Well, we were on a trip to, Eura to help out grandmother out, and while traveling to her house, we ran through a shopping market, a terrible wind picked up, and bricks flew every where and hit Jason, " Piper told the kids.

"Well cool. I better go, I have to do something with Tarik," Rollan walked away from the three.

" he just wanted to get away. Any ways, what did happen? I know that you and Jason are from different world, " asked Abeke.

Piper spilled out the whole story of the prophecy, fighting Gaea, and how Leo died, "That's the story. Any ways, Jason and I should head below deck, Mae asked us to do some chores, so we are going. I heard that you and the other four are training with the talisman with Tarik today."

Piper picked up the plates, some of the other utensils, and the picnic blanket. She placed them in the mess hall below deck, then head back up on deck, and dragged Jason below deck since he said he "died".


	22. Chapter 19: Ambush and Lady Evelyn

**Me: So my birthday has passed, and I did plan on doing a birthday special, but I didn't do one here, but I did do ones in the other ones. Now into the story.**

* * *

**Hazel****'s provision**

"Why does my horse hate me!" Rollan asked and yelled.

"Your horse used to be a spirit animal. His bonder died fighting," anwsered Finn, their guide.

"Maybe he is just jealous of your bond woth Essix," Abeke said.

"That could be it," Frank said.

"It is the most resonable," Meilin and Emily said.

"Can we at least get back on track, and yes the horse is jealous of your bond," Mae said.

"How long until we get to the next city Tarik?" Izzy asked .

"We only have a couple more," Tarik got cut off by a random animal.

Hazel looked around. A bush was moving, that could only tell one thing. "Guys, it's an ambush!" Hazel and Rollan said at once.

"Mae, Percy, ralley up the horses. Izzy, take care of Tarik," Emily yelled.

"Everyone else, get ready for battle!" Frank yelled out comands.

Mae and Percy got off their horses and started to tie them together. Izzy got off her horse and headed to care for Tarik. Hazel pulled spatha from her scabbard on her leg. The bush that was moving stopped, and a man lunged at her.

Hazel urged her horse forward. she quickly got off before the man could lunged at her again. Hazel doged and attacked. She was too focased on the man she was fighting to see that they were now surronded. Hazel hit the man one more time, kicked him in the stomach, then used the butt of her spatha to knock him down. The man was weakened, but he wasn't down, he summond his spirit animal, a bobcat.

The bobcat looked died, looked like it had no reason to live, no fight left in it, and could only listen to it's bond, the man. Hazel didn't want to hurt this animal, and if she wanted to hurt it, the animal would be to fast for her to hit it. The bobcat lunged at her. Hazel moved swiftly until a cheetah attacked it. The bobcat and cheetah fought each other like two dogs playing around. "Thanks Mae!" Hazel yelled.

" thank me later, go help out Frank, " Mae yelled.

Hazel nodded, she ran towards the conqueror that was attacking Frank, and kicked the attacker at his back. Lenita, her spirit animal bunny, that was still in passive state, was burning her arm. The man turned around summoned his spirit animal, a black bear. Frank summoned his bear, who attacked the other bear. Frank turned himself into a bear, and tackled the man. He turned back into a human, hit the man in his head, knocking him unconscious.

The black bear was down, and most if the other conquerors have disappered along with Finn, Abeke, Meilin, Percy, Emily, Jason, and Piper. "Where did they go?" Conor said.

"Don't know. Finn has Pdsd of fighting ever since his brother died while fighting conquerors, even his spirit animal," Tarik coughed.

"We need to go, Tarik got bit by a poisonous snake, it could kill him. I think there is a retired greencloak lives east from here , she has the antidote," Izzy said.

Frank and Izzy got Tarik up, and helped him up on one of the five horses. Conor got on one if the other horses, same with Frank, Mae and Hazel. Izzy tied Tarik to the horse as he was unconscious, and got on to lead the horse. Rollan got on with Frank.

The horses started to gallop. They stayed in the path they had already taken. The horses got faster as the sun began to set.

* * *

Izzy knocked on the door. A old woman stood there. "Hello, who are you, and what are doing here?" She asked.

"Excuse us, but our friend here has been given by a poisonous snake, and it seems that you are the only person who has the antidote to cure him. Is it possible if we could stay for the night? " Izzy said.

The woman looked around, than ushered them in. Izzy nodded. The woman took Tarik from them, and the rest walked in.

* * *

"Your friend Tarit will have to stay with me for now, now tell me what are you kids doing here? " The woman said.

"Lady Evelyn, we are on a mission to find Rumfuss's talisman, the iron boar," Mae said.

"Tell me, what happened to your friend Tarbin?" Lady Evelyn said.

" We were traveling when we were ambush by conquerors, and one of them had the snake that attacked Tarik, " Izzy said, "See, I tried to heal him, but my healing supplies are low, so I could only close the cut."

" question, do you have any food? " asked Rollan.

"Check in the cauldron, in there is soup," said Lady Evelyn .

The boys left the room to get some food. "So tell me Dizzy, is it true that the Devourer is about to rise again," Lady Evelyn asked.

" it's true, Lady Artemis even sent us to come help, " Hazel said.

"Are you sure this is food? It looks more like laundry," Rollan said.

" it's food, I promise you young man. "

"I think I should go check on them," Mae said. Mae walked away from them.

"I'm going to get me some of that soup," Hazel said. She walked away from the rest.

Hazel entered a kitchen like area. "Are you sure that it is not laundry?" Rollan asked.

"I promise you those are a type of zhongese noodles," Mae anwsered , " They're just really thick, that's all. "

Hazel looked in the cauldron that Conor was stirring, there seemed to be large thin rectangular shapes in it. Hazel remembered a date she and Frank went on, they went to an Asian restaurant, in which, she ordered a soup. "Those are noodles," Hazel agreed .

"Well then, let's eat!" Rollan said.

There were bowls on one of the counter, in which Rollan grabbed 4 of them. Mae went out of the to ask the others of they want some. Hazel poured some of the soup into each bowl. "Could you get out 3 more bowls for the others," Mae said as she came back into the room.

Hazel nodded. Rollan grabbed three more bowls, Hazel poured soup in the other 3 bowls. Conor placed each bowl on the table nearby. The other three came in the room, sat down in front of one of the bowls. Hazel are her soup in peace, she even took Lenita out of passive state. "Children, where do you happen to go next on this quest of yours," Lady Evelyn placed a map of Eura in front of them.

" well our guide, Finn, and some of our other friends have been separated from us, so we don't know where we should look. I guess maybe we should go through Trunswick and go check out over there, we could even find our friends and/or clues to find where Rumfuss is hiding, " Mae said.

The rest of them nodded in agreement. "Well that settles it. You all should stay here for tonight, and in the morning, you should get going," Lady Evelyn said , " Take this map, and I will replenish your supplies for you. "

"Thanks. Could you happen to refill my medical supplies, it seems that I am missing half of my supplies," Izzy said.

Lady Evelyn nodded, "Up stairs are two spare room you could use, their are also some spare clothing for all of you, and even take a bath, " Lady Evelyn stared at mostly the boys, "you all should sleep and wake up at sunrise for your journey. Trunswick has changed, along with most of the people there, so here's some advice, don't go along wearing your cloaks, Devin will capture any greencloak that were to cime into his town, including you wolf boy."

* * *

**Me: I am leaving it on a cliff hanger. Next chapter will be split in between with two provisions, ****with Frank's provision on them in Trunswick and getting captured, and Jason's provision with them finding a way to save them.**

**Jason and Frank: Yes! Finally a chapter with our provision.**

**Me: remember when I began the chapter and this chapter you two were the first to be chosen. Remember to reveiw, comment, stay healthy, try something new, and Maemae24 out!**


	23. Chapter 20: stuck in Trunswick

**Me: making this intro short and snappy, now into the chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Frank's provision:**

Frank walked down the stairs. He was quick because the sun was rising. They were all about to leave for their trip to Trunswick. When Frank was almost down the stairs, he heard voices talking down at the bottom.

The group was awake, or almost awake. Half of them were slumped over, Rollan, Conor, and Izzy, the rest were awake, Mae and Hazel. "Finally we can go!" Rollan said .

"Yeah. Next time Rollan don't move my stuff, I couldn't find my bow and quiver," Frank retorted .

"Well children, you all should get going. Your friend will be okay with me," said Lady Evelyn , "Oh and one more thing. Wolf boy you should take this knife, put it to good use. And Lizzy here are some more medical supplies, in case you run out again."

" Oh, " Izzy yawned, "thanks," Izzy took the bag.

"Thanks, lady," Conor yawned, " Evelyn. " The knife was sheathed in a balck scabbard. Conor placed it on his hip, possibly thinking it was his leg.

"Lets get going, we have a long way to go. Izzy you are riding with me, Rollan you are riding with Hazel and Connor you are riding Frank," Mae said.

" wait we still have 2 other horses, why aren't we using them? " Frank asked while Mae was already half way to the door.

"If two people are about to fall asleep and are riding on a horse, the horse could get off course and they could get separated from us and do we want that, no, no we don't," Mae anwsered.

"Well off you go," Lady Evelyn ushered them out. They all walked out the door quickly and went to their horses .

Conor got in their horse first then Frank behind him. He's grabbed the reins to the horse to make sure Conor does not take them and stir them off course. The others got on to their horses and started to gallop to the north.

* * *

"We should be arriving at Trunswick right now," Izzy said, now fully awake. As Izzy said that, a battlement with blue flags came into view, but something was wrong with the flags, the flags didn't have a wolf on them, but instead, a wildcat.

"Shouldn't Briggan be on the flag?" Asked Hazel .

"Yes, he should," Conor anwsered .

"I think we should all take our cloaks off. Conor you should place Briggan in passive state, and cover your arm. Rollan make sure Essix is in high in the sky. We won't take the horses into Trunswick, we are releasing them into the wild," Mae said .

Frank got off of the horses and unclasped his green cloak and stuffed it until his back pack. Frank looked around at everyone else. Everyone, besides from Rollan, were unclasping their green cloaks and stuffing them into their bags. "Uh, Mae, I have short sleeves, how am I supposed to cover my arm up?" Conor asked .

"Simple. Izzy will make it look like you broke your arm, therefore if the guards try to look at your arm, we can just say, or in my case yell, 'Don't touch his arm, as he accently broke it on our way here,' after that take the cloth off if you want to, " Mae anwsered.

Izzy came over to Conor and tied a cloth around his neck that hung his arm in it. "It may be uncomfortable, but it is better than a cast," Izzy explained .

"Lets go. Make sure you don't run into some of the guards, if they find out who we are, then they may put us in jail," Mae reminded them .

They all walked towards Trunswick. Many buildings stuck out of the top of the wall. The front gate had many people standing at the front gate. "Should we go through the front gate, it looks like it will take a long time to go through the gate," Rollan said.

" agree. Is there another way to get in Conor? " Izzy asked.

"There is a gate in the back, it leads to the back entrance of the Trunswick castle, " Conor anwsered.

"That may work, but won't Devin find us and like lock us up in the jail," Mae said.

" I think we should go in through the... Is there a side gate?" Hazel asked .

"No."

" We go the back way. Draw less attention to our selfs. Maybe we could quickly get in through that way, " Hazel said.

"Or we could get that big lizard thing with wings you have Mae, we could fly in, behind a house, and go through an alley and pop out and blend in with the rest of the crowd, " Rollan assumed.

"Rain does not work that way. She is that dramatic Dragon that only comes when you say her name or when you have her favorite treat, chocolate cake. Besides I could possibly get each one of us through that back gate, as my spirit animal does give the ability to make me run like the speed of light. But let's go through the front gate. The line seems to be going down some," Mae pointed out .

"It seems that way, we should go that way instead of the back way," Izzy started to run that way, " come on guys . "

They all jumped into the line, and the broken arm trick worked for Conor, but they had to have a reason for why they are coming in. "Are our friend here needs desperate treatment for his arm, which is disloacted and needs to be treated before it gets and infection," Izzy stated.

"Okay then miss. You and your friends can go in," the gaurd said to them.

They went in. The town was not what Frank pictured. People were homeless. Some homes were really rusty. There was a golden statue in the middle of the town of what possibly was the Earl of Trunswick. "May I say that the Earl has poorly taken care of his town," Rollan whispered to them.

"Yes, and many of the people are really scary," Izzy said. Frank knew what she meant. Many people were staring at them, as they possibly saw them as threats or something else.

"Maybe they are just scared. Something bad may have happened to most if them," Hazel suggested.

"That could lead to the reason why the flags have changed," Conor said.

Frank looked around. There were no greencloaks at all. There were barly any animals roaming around. "There is definalty something wrong with this place. Badly anyone has their spirit animals out," Frank said.

" It is really gloomy here, " Hazel said.

They walked forward. There were a pathway that went through the wall way they were walking through. I'm the middle of these four walk ways was that statue that Frank saw earlier. Frank saw something behind the statue. A group of people were standing in front of this stage thingy, that a kid was standing there with a black wildcat and a man stood next to him.

"Guys, Zerif is here," Rollan said.

" and it seems that he gave Devin a spirit animal, but with what? " Mae said.

"We should hear what they are talking about we may find out what is going on," Hazel said.

Everyone nodded. They walked to the back of the crowd, making sure that they were unseen by the people up on the stage. "Instead of using the nectar that doesn't work for many of us, we will instead use the bile and you all get to pick your spirit animals. If you were to find any greencloaks, please report them to the guards, so they will be placed in jail. If you are to find Conor son of Fenray, please also report him to the guards or me, and my conrads." Three other kids stepped forward. One with a bird, another with a frog, and one with a lizard.

Frank looked at him friends that were now not with anger. " I think we should go, " Frank whispered.

"Agree. We at least know what Zerif is planning to do. Great an army of kids and other people that didn't get spirit animals with the nectar," Mae said.

they started to walk off when a loud manly voice yelled, "where are you going?"

they all turned around. The man, Zerif that Rollan said, was behind them. "Oh, we are looking for a doctor to help out friend here who dislocated his arm while we were traveling to our friends birthday party," Mae said .

"Well then follow me, greencloaks ." Frank stared at his friends . They all started to run away.

"Guards, get them!" Devin yelled. They ran down one of the walkways. It was long, but something happened, the guards slowed down. A child spilled something over the guards head.

"Wait this gives me an idea," Mae said , " Izzy, Frank follow me. Hazel lead the two some - aha, lead them to the left walk way coming up, then into a alley, turn right and then you'll be in a garden. "

Mae lead Frank and Izzy towards and alley. There was a door and a sign next to it. Mae jumped on to the thing that held the sign, she twisted, she let go of the thing and landed on the roof. Izzy did the same. Frank knew that he couldn't do that, so he turned into a monkey, and hopped from one of the walls to the next wall.

Once on the roof, Frank turned back into a human, and followed Mae as she starts to run across the roofs. Frank could see the whole town from where he was at. "We are almost there," Frank heard Mae whisper .

They ran down one more roof, then stopped midway at a roof that faced a garden with a fountain in the middle. Mae started to pull water out of the fountain, creating a rainbow. She rummaged through her bag, and pulled out a golden drachma. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Call Percy Jackson."

The Rainbow showed Percy and the others on a mountain. "PERCY, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Mae yelled .

"Woah, woah, woah, WOAH! Mae don't cuss," Izzy yelled at Mae.

" We are on a moutain, where are you? " Percy ask.

"We are currently in Trunswick. And Devin Trunswick is trying put is in jail, and we need back up. Izzy will shoot a fire work to show where we are, and Percy could you happen to call Mrs. O'Leary. Or Rain. one of those two, " Mae said.

"Can't do Mrs. O'Leary, as she is in our world -. "

"She can shadow travel to you, remember all of the times I had to dog sit her and I sometimes popped up out of no where in the middle of the thing you did, well she can still come to you," Mae said.

" okay let's do Mrs. O'Leary, " Percy groaned.

"Ohh, what is this?" Said Abeke in the background .

"A form of communication for us," the voice of Emily said also in the back ground .

"Any ways, Mrs- never mind, she is already here. See you guys after the shadow travel," Percy swiped through the iris message.

"Now, Mae, where is that fire work you told me about?" Izzy asked .

Mae held out one finger. She placed her bag, and started to rummage through it again. She pulled out a rocket ship shaped thing from her bag and fire starters. Frank backed up from the fire. Mae handed Izzy the fire work, in which, Izzy placed it in her bow string. Mae came over, ignited the match, and Izzy shot it in the sky.

"That will give the others some time to get here," Mae explained .

"That would be great, and something else that would be great if you put the fires out! And put the matches away," Frank said .

"Oh," Mae shook the flame out and placed the matches away, "There is a reason why I brought you two up here, and we need to get our bows out for it ."

Frank took his now at as Mae said to do and placed a arrow in the now string, "the plan is that once the guards and the others come, we start to shoot at the guards, and once we have defeated most of the guards, we all get into Mrs. O'Leary and shadow travel away, and boom plan achieved. "

Right at that point, the other came into the garden with guards following behind them. A big black dog come in out of nowhere. Mae started to fire, Frank and Izzy followed behind her.

Many of the guards were taken down. The others were fighting the guards that hadn't been shot down and died. It was going fast until a loud voice yelled, "if you want your friend alive, drop your weapons, and surrender."

Like any reasonable person would do, Frank looked in the direction of where the voice came from. Zerif was the person who yelled it, and now had Rollan at sword point. Frank started to lower his bow, and stared right at the others. He only had one arrow left, same with the other two. "Mae do you have a plan?" He heard Izzy whisper .

"Yes. I do now. I think it would be easier if you know," Mae moved her hands around like she was doing the thing, D.Jing as Leo was calling it.

"What does that mean," Frank said confused .

Mae didn't anwser him back, but instead Izzy have him a look. Frank have her a look, a confused look. Izzy just rolled her eyes, "Her way of saying she is going to cause a you know what."

" Oh, " Frank now understood what was about to go down. He looked down over at the others, that didn't know what was going on.

"You three," Zerif looked at them , "come down here if you want your friend to be killed."

" You said to only lower our weapons, not to come down, and you will kill him. Stop changing your mind!" Izzy yelled then nodded at Mae.

Frank kept his attention towards his friend that is now being held be a person who is now totally confused. "Well then, keep your weapons down, you three come down and surrender," Zerif corrected himself.

"What if we can't get down. We will get ourselfs hurt, and do you want hurt greencloaks who know just maybe where Rumfuss is?" Izzy yelled back.

"Well fine, put your weapons down and surrender, send gaurds up-" Zerif stopped all of the sudden and started to lose his balcance,"What is this sorcory!"

"Frank shoot him at his foot," Izzy whispered.

Frank nodded. He rised his bow a shot his shoe. Frank quickly placed another arrow in his bow string, and lowered hus bow as if he never shot at him. "Who did that!" Zerif yelled as he let go of Rollan, and started to hop on his right foot, trying to get the arrow out of his left foot.

Either Percy or Mae, Frank didn't know which one, used their Hydrokinesis power and moved Rollan out of the way. The water soon sweped infront of the building they were standing on the roof of. Mae and Izzy swung their bows on their backs with their backpacks and quivers, and jumoed off the building. Frank did the same, but instead of jumping off the building, he turned into a burd and flew off the buikding and towards Mrs. O'leary.

"Is everyone here!" Percy yelled when almost everyone was near Mrs. O'leary.

"I think so," Emily said.

"Everyone touch her, or get on her, we will 'telaport away'," Percy said. Frank turned back into a Human, and climb behind Hazel who had gotten on behind Mae and the rest. As soon as the last person got on, they shawdow traveled away to another mountain.

They all got off dog and looked at their surrondings. Frank looked in the distant where a castle stood. "Finn, what is that castle?" Frank asked.

"Glengavin castle. It is ruled by lord MacDonnell . We can stay there for the night and maybe ask him if he knows where Rumfuss is, " Finn responded.

Everyone nodded. "It would be great to get actual food for once," Rollan said , "I never liked the meat we got."

"Lets get going if we should stay the night and get some food," Mae said and started to walk down the mountain towards the castle.

"Mae wait for us," the others yelled, and joined her.

* * *

**me: long chapter sorry! It also took me long to write. Did everyone hear that Percy Jackson is getting a t.v show on disney . I am so excited to see it happen as they can make everything so correct to the story, and make each season be a different book! Well remember to reveiw, comment, like, follow and until next time, Maemae24 out!**


	24. IMPORTANT NEWS

**I have very important news. I will not be able to post a new chapter on June 29, 30, July 1, 2, and maybe July 4 and 5. I have a orthodontist apointment the 29th, I also have to pack for my trip to Alabama. That trip is just for picking up my parents stuff at my grandparents old house as they are moving. We directly don't know how long the trip will be and if I am able to bring my tablet to actully write, I also get car sick so I won't be able to write on the car ride at all. That's only in a couple of weeks, but I am telling you all fans now just for you all know before hand and so that you all fans won't get worried about me being sick or quiting writing at all. Just a heads up though. Remember to reveiw, comment, like, and follow, and until next time, Maemae24 out!**


End file.
